burnout revenge
by speed killz
Summary: InuYasha is an upandcoming racer, and is well versed in the art of smashing the enemies cars into whatever object thats around that will do the most damage. What happens when he finds a certain car, and is unable to take it out? InuAya. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha grimaced as his car was slammed violently by an opponent, and he down shifted to keep his grip. He pulled up behind the leader or the race, the guy who had slammed him, and he shunted him with his car. The leaders yellow lamborghini shuddered under the impact, and InuYasha saw pieces of his fender fly over his car, bouncing off his windshield.

'At least I still have that.' he thought, cursing his opponents strength. InuYasha growled loudly as his face was smashed against the steering wheel, as he was shunted from behind. He glanced in his rear view, and saw a black suped up Mitsubishi tailing him. He cut out into the oncoming traffic, faking a pass, and grinned as he saw the Mitsubishi following him. InuYasha drove head on toward an oncoming truck, and turned away at the last second. The Mitsubishi didn't stand a chance, as the driver had no chance to react. The car collided head on with it, and the resulting explosion only propelled InuYasha faster, as he struggled to bring it under control. InuYasha grinned, knowing that this wasn't a game, you played for your life, and people died. Not always, but usually if you hit something at 300 mph, your not gonna get up and walk away. Especially if there was an explosion.

InuYasha was brought back to the present by a blaring of horns. He got back into his lane, and up-shifted. He passed the lamborghini wide open, and rubbed door handles for good measure. He touched the shift paddle tentatively, then shrugged. Why not, you only live once. He up-shifted, and started to get tunnel vision, as he was on a straight away. He slalomed through traffic, and yanked on his E-brake, turning hard right, his whole car swinging sideways through the turn. His tires squealed, and he laughed joyously as he cut between two oncoming cars on the highway. This was what he lived for, what would probably kill him, like the sport had claimed so many other souls.

He groaned as a traffic cop gave chase, sirens blaring, and he opened the throttle. He could always outrun them, but sometimes they wouldn't stop chasing him, and they crashed. He didn't like crashing cops, they weren't racers. Racers who had devoted their lives to racing, crashing other racers, and living for the day they would die.


	2. takedown!

Burnout: Revenge Chapter 2.

A/N: wonder what car InuYasha drives? read this! hint: its the fastest car in the world!... well up to 2005 it was... only some one who knows their cars will get this one from the hint alone!

InuYasha grinned and nailed the gas, loving the sound of his engine. He swung around a corner, dodging between two cars and knowing that this was what it was all about. He flicked on the radio, his custom one, and blasted one of his favorite songs. He frowned and looked away from the road for an instant to switch to his other favorite song, when he heard the sharp sound of a horn. He looked up, and realized that he had drifted slowly over the yellow line, and he jerked the wheel hard, advoiding the oncoming car. He looked forward and focussed on the enemy as his music filled the air, his massive Bazooka Tubes pumping out the sound, making his side window panes vibrate. The cops sirens brought him back to reality and he saw a souped up police cruiser coming up beside him. It was basically a Laborghini Murcielago with POLICE written on the sides, and a siren on top. InuYasha decided to take advantage of the fact that he had the fastest car in the world, and upshifted one final time, into the last gear in his gearbox. The police cruiser started to fall behind as InuYasha's car used all 600+ brake horsepower to reach a top speed of 240.14 mph, a blistering speed. InuYasha was taken in by the music, and he began to weave through traffic, looking for the burner who had escaped him while he was distracted by the police. The music, along with the smell of gasoline, the sound of his engine running at 9000 revs per minute, and the squealing of tires proved too much for InuYasha, and he could feel his blood heating up. The true demon in him came out and took over his body, and what started as a fight for his life against other racers, became a merciless slaughter against them. He pulled in harshly on his Boost paddle, right below the upshift paddle on his steering wheel, and his car gained more power and speed, until the cars he was passing turned into blurs that lasted literally microseconds.

Takedown Time...

InuYasha pulled up beside a Porsche 911 and shoved him hard, growling as the gesture was returned, adding to the scrapes along the side of his McLaren F1. InuYasha saw a cement road divider ahead, and made use of it, slowly pushing the Porsche over. By the time the driver realized what was happening, it was too late, and the crunching of metal died on the wind along with the drivers screams. The wreck careened onto the road, and was torn apart further when a Burner crashed into the wreck at 200 mph, causing a large ball of fire to rise slowly into the sky, signalling the end of two innocent lives.

_I'm supposed to die tonight..._

InuYasha tore through the dusk, watching the sun set, before turning back to the road. He grinned as a car shoved him from behind, and he looked in the mirror to gauge the cars strength, and speed, catching a glimpse of his red tinted eyes. The car was a Mercedes Benz CLK GTR, a car that InuYasha considered the ONLY Mercedes Benz worth owning. The Mercedes Benz CLK GTR was a real race car, not one of the many luxury cars that Mercedes mainly produced. Too bad it was going to be reduced to scrap metal, it was such a nice car too. InuYasha pulled his E-brake, and twisted the wheel, and hit the clutch and shoved the transmission into reverse, effectively turning his car around.

_Somebody gonna die tonight..._

InuYasha waited until his car was equal to the Mecedes, and did the reverse of what he just did, and his front end passed within inches of the Mecedes' side. The car took the chance to shove InuYasha, and InuYasha took the hit fully, and it threw him a few feet away from the Mecedes, and a civilian truck roared between them. InuYasha moved in for the kill, and shoved the car from behind, using Boost as he did. The Meredes' rear end cleared the groung by about a foot, and the front end got stuck in a pot hole, and the laws of physics reqired that some shit happen. And shit happened. The car ended up doing a front flip, at 200 mph, and InuYasha witnessed it all from a seat that was closer than was comfortable, the seat of a McLaren F1 that was positioned in the middle of the car, not the right side or the left side. The car landed hard, spraying InuYasha's car with glass and shredded metal. The car bounced up and InuYasha tore under it, the wreck clearing InuYasha's roof by inches, landing behind him and crumpling hard, finally exploding, amidst a totured scream.

_I'm gonna ride tonight..._

_Somebody gonna die tonight..._

_I'm supposed to die tonight..._

A/N well thats that, what do you think? Should I continue?


	3. Ayame!

Ayame geared up, and approached the corner without fear. Except that was not true. Every race had it's moments of fear, but it was only a corner, after all. She double-tapped her brake, at the same time twisting her wheel to the left. She drifted around the corner and slid between two civilian cars that were waiting on a red light. She opened up the throttle and applied some Boost, as she sped down the straight-away. She knew that this race was going to be a good one, for she was already in second place and coming up hard on the leader. She couldn't wait to reach the turn-on to the high-way, where she could open it up even more on the eight-lane. Ayame was taking it easy, until a Mitsubishi blew by her, full throttle, sixth gear, all Boost. She imediately gave chase, swerving through the traffic. Another car tried to pass her, and it swung wide around her, on her left, and as it pulledout in front of her, it collided head on with a civilian Jeep. She punched the gas and pulled under the airborne wreckage, feeling the immense weight of the car hovering over her. It seemed like an eternity than the car was suspended over her, but really was only milliseconds. She checked her rearview, aware of the high-pitched whining of her engine, and she pressed in the clutch and pulled on the shifter. She heard a solid clunk as her transmission shited gears, and she tramped on the gas, looking toward the road once more. She came even with the car that passed her earlier, and she was momentarily blinded as the sun reflected off his shiny chassis. Ayame began to weave dangerously in and out of traffic, leaving skid marks all over the road. She cut around a civilian car, a Toyota pick-up truck, and her wheels squealed loudly as she began to drive aggressively. She could see the leader now, and the leader was approaching the turn-on to the high-way. Ayame shifted to third, and punched it. The slightly slower McLaren F1 LM accelerated quickly, and she rapidly shifted through all gears to sixth. She looked around as she heard a distant high-pitched squealing sound, then realized that it was just the leader drifting around the circular turn-on. She checked her mirrors again, and relaxed as she approached the turn-on. She down-shifted and double tapped the brake as she turned to the right, letting her car slide out into a powerslide, controlled oversteer. She could feel the steering wheel trembling beneath her hands, and wondered what kind of stress this was putting on her steering column. She fought to keep the wheel turned to the right angle, and looked out her side window to see the concrete wall slipping past in a blur. Finally the turn was through, and she straightened out the wheel, accelerating and up-shifting.She grinned and immediately started cutting around cars, passing them with mere inches between them. She was surprised to see that she had caught up to the leader, and the leader drove...  
She blinked in surprise as she saw a McLaren F1 swerving through traffic. She was grateful for the dark red paint job on it, because the sun didn't reflect off of it as bad. She took her car through a gentle left-hand turn, and straightened out, rapidly accelerating. The F1 was inches from her, and holding a steady pattern to her left. She tried experimenting, and sure enough, the car copied her move for move. Ayame tried to sqweeze more juice from her car, but was dismayed as the McLaren F1 pulled ahead, slowly but surely. She waited until he was inches ahead of her, before pulling her car up behind his, drafting off of him. She quickly gained speed, until her car was touching his.  
Ayame wasn't doing any heavy work phyisically, but mentally, she was very exhausted, and she was breathing heavily. It was a dangerous game she was playing, and she didn't want to screw up. She felt her hands trembling, really badly, but didn't back off. The drafting was letting her ride faster than the car was designed, and she panicked as she heard a scraping sound. She glanced around in alarm, and checked her side mirrors. Her spoiler was doing it's job, and was acting like an upside down airplane wing, pushing the car closer to the ground, allowing greater stability. It was working too well, and her chassis was scraping the ground, throwing sparks out behind her. She ignored it as best she could, and hoped that there wasn't too much damage being done. She remembered that there was a racing term for it, it was called 'bottoming out.'  
She prayed that the F1 wouldn't pull a sharp turn at the last second, not giving her enough time to react to dangers unseen up ahead. She watched her rev counter redline, and seriously hoped that something wouldn't blow out.  
Perhaps it was because he had killed enough people, perhaps he didn't want the McLaren F1 LM to be destroyed, it could have been anything that made him do it, but the fact is, he did it, and saved her life.  
Ayame was watching the car in front of her carefully, occasionally pulling out to the left or the right to get a view of the road ahead. She was distracted by the flickering of the leaders right-hand turn signal. She was confused for about half a second, before she got it. It was a warning that saved her life. The McLaren F1 pulled out suddenly to the right, but Ayame was already reacting, cutting to the left. She gasped as she blew past a transport truck that was taking up her lane. She owed the McLaren F1 for that, she thought, wondering when she would get the chance to pay him back. He had given her a warning that he didn't have to, and saved her life, because if he didn't signal his intentions, she would have driven head on into the transport truck. She pulled up beside the F1 and flashed her headlights twice in acknowledgement of his deed. She looked at the roadsigns whipping by, and she knew she had to take the next turn-off. She deaccelerated and took the turn-off, for once leading the race. She was in the process of drifting when she witnessed a spectacular event. The McLaren F1 was drifting also, but the drift was more extreme than hers. He was almost sideways, speeding around this turn. She felt him bump against her gently, and she tapped her brake again, turning the wheel more, making her drift as extreme as his. She grinned as she realized the situation. Here were two of the rarest cars ever, drifting around a turn, doorhandles rubbing against each other. The drift was initiated at 237 mph and anybody watching would have seen a red and yellow blur along with a lot of smoke from the tires. She completed the drift, and straightened out, heading towards the finish line, when she checked her rearview. Nothing. She looked forward again, and concentrated on the finish line, approaching so fast, yet not fast enough. The F1 tore up beside her, and she grimaced. She would NOT lose. She shoved him over, and gasped as he returned the gesture, only harder. She rememberd that she still had Boost, and she pulled in on the paddle, feeling the power it created. She surged ahead of the McLaren F1, and streaked over the finish line, immediately deaccelerating and stopping on the side of the road. She opened her doors, and her hands shook as she reached for the switch that lifted the doors up. She swung her legs out, but stayed sitting, cradling her head in her arms, trying to control her breathing. She realized that her car was idling, and she shut it off, hoping she remembered to shift down to first gear when she started it up again, or it would screw up her transmission. A second later, the McLaren F1 pulled up behind her car, and was also shut off by the driver. She ignored him, and tried to concentrate on her car. Her engine temperature was maxed, and she would have to let that cool before starting it up again. She looked up as the door of the McLaren F1 was raised, and gasped softly as a silver-haired, red kimono clad kid got out. Ayame gauged him and decided that he couldn't be over 19. Herself aged 21, she was immediately interested. She liked younger guys. He walked over, and rubbed his hand along her car, glancing admiringly at it. He stopped in front of her and stuck out his hand.  
"Hiya, I'm InuYasha. Whats your name?" He asked, and she looked into his golden eyes, immediately knowing he was a skilled racer. His eyes betrayed his great intelligence, though if that intelligence was limited to cars, she didn't know.  
She gripped his hand, and shook it.  
"Ayame. Nice car you got there." She said, looking at his car. He nodded, and moved to his car. She looked at him questioningly, as he started his car. She thought he was leaving, but he merely moved his car up alongside hers, and shut it off. She watched as he opened both his doors, and sat in his car, much like what she was doing. He looked at her, and looked away, blushing. Ayame grinned, and stretched, knowing he was watching her. She raised her arms over her head and leaned back, purring. The stretch aleviated her muscle cramps, and she grinned at InuYasha. He blushed and looked away again.  
"Hey, why did you warn me?"  
He glanced at her when she spoke, and his eyes clouded over in confusion.Then he brightened, as he realized what she meant.  
"I didn't want anymore deaths on my hands, and besides, your car is too good to get a Takedown on."

She nodded.  
"Thank you, InuYasha."

He nodded, and got more comfortable in his seat, closing his eyes, letting the breeze flow through his open car. His hair moved gently in the wind, and Ayame relaxed also, leaning into her seat. She closed her eyes, and let herself relax, now that the race was done. She was really tired, and drifted off to sleep.

InuYasha awoke, glancing through the darkness to see what had awoken him. A second later, his question was answered as a car sped by on the high-way, its lone engine splitting through the air. Another race. InuYasha knew he would sleep in his car tonight, collect his second place prize money tomorrow, and maybe he would have enough saved up to get an actual house. He was about to close and lock his doors when the sun came up over the hill, temporarily blinding him.  
'Guess I slept longer than I thought...'

His pupils contracted, and he was surprised to see the bright yellow McLaren F1 LM sitting on the side of the road, doors wide open. He got up, and moved towards it, surprised to see the girl lying in the seat, asleep, head tilted to one side, red hair done up in twin ponytails. Her arms were on both sides of her seat, and her legs were stretched out, feet resting under the gas, brake, and clutch. Her head was tilted towards him, and he crept closer, admiring her. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She groaned in her sleep, and InuYasha jumped back, much like a frightened kitten. He waited until she was silent before creeping closer again. He crouched down and gazed at her, memorizing every detail in her beautiful face. He sat there for about half an hour, before she awoke, raising an arm to shield her eyes from the sun. She spotted InuYasha and grinned. InuYasha blushed, but didn't move, instead, he let his eyes rove over her bare arms, for she was wearing a really small, tight muscle shirt that showed off her 'assets', along with a pair of hip-hugger jeans. InuYasha looked at the logo on the shirt, and was surprised to see that it was for Godsmack. He let his eyes fall on her soft, flat belly, and felt himself getting aroused. He backed off, and jumped into his car. Ayame ran a hand along her stomach slowly, almost like she was teasing him, and asked,  
"Why aren't you sleeping at home?"  
He glanced at her, and replied, " Because I don't have a home, I've got nowhere to live, so I sleep in my car."  
Ayame fell silent, wondering how this...boy...for thats what he was, did not have a home. She looked up and smiled at him.  
"Would you like to stay with me for a while?"

He thought about it for a minute, before nodding.  
"Okay, I'd like that, thanks."  
She nodded happily. "Awright! Follow me!"  
She reached up, and pulled the gull-wing door closed. She started her engine, it had long since cooled off, and down-shifted from third to first, before pulling away. She flattened the pedal, and the revs shot up, her car taking off. InuYasha pulled his doors closed, and started his engines, engaging first gear and pulling out onto the road. Ayame's engine roar was fading fast, so InuYasha tramped on it, rapidly up-shifting to keep up with his engines output of power. He couldn't even see her car anymore, so he used Boost to tear up the road. He rounded a bend in the high-way, and by now was doing 240 mph, so he tore right by Ayame, and had to slow down and back up, because he missed the turn-off. Ayame laughed, and waited for him to reverse all the way back. They took the turn-off, and headed out towards Ayame's house, in first gear, which isn't saying much, because first gear is the tallest, and first gear maxes out at over 100 mph. They ended up cruising through a small suburban neighbourhood, at around 20 mph, mindful of little kids who might run out onto the road after a ball, or something. Everywhere Ayame went, she turned heads with her car, and her good looks, but now people stopped doing everything just to watch Ayame roll through with InuYasha tagging along in his McLaren F1. InuYasha opened his door, and it raised up out of the way. He looked out at the neighbourhood, and wondered how he had missed such a beautiful place. He lightly touched the brake as Ayame's brake lights flicked on, and he stopped as she stopped at a stop sign. He pressed down on his brake firmly, then lightly pressed dowm on the accelerator. His engine revved, causing a few kids on bikes to stop and stare. Ayame pulled away from the stop sign, and InuYasha floored the gas, then released the brake, and the gas, with the timing correct enough to cause his engine to rev really high, yet move out at about 5 mph. InuYasha stuck his left foot out the door, and dragged it along the ground, his car moving about as fast as someone would walk. Ayame looked in her rearview, and smiled as she seen InuYasha hanging halfway out of his car, just cruising. He had class, thats for sure, she told herself. InuYasha looked up into the blue sky, and knew that today was gonna be really hot, and beautiful. Already it was pretty warm out. She returned her eyes to the street, and stopped again as she rolled up to another stop sign. She glanced behind her, and grinned again. InuYasha was standing up, outside his car, beside it while he waited for her to move out. She watched as he stretched, and then watched as he opened the right-side door, so that they were both up. It gave his car a menacing look. She touched the gas, and the car surged forward, across yet another intersection. She got an idea, and motioned for InuYasha to pull up beside her. He did, and she could see right through his open car. She rapidly pumped the brakes, with short bursts of gas inbetween, and InuYasha laughed as it gave her car a hydraulic effect, as the car was rocking back and forth. He spotted a traffic cop up ahead at the last intersection, and he quickly got in line behind Ayame. He left his doors open though, mainly because he didn't think there was a law against it, nor did he care. The cop turned and headed towards them, slowing down as it approached them. The cop stared, but kept on rolling, after all, this was the USA.  
They pulled in a driveway, and left their cars outside in the driveway of the large, white house.  
(A/N sumone has never heard of grand theft auto...hehe)  
Ayame unlocked the door, and let InuYasha inside, ahead of her. As he walked past her, she couldn't resist touching him on the waist, for she wasn't forward enough to cope a feel of his ass. Ayame pointed to the couch.  
"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back, 'k?"

He nodded. "Thank you."  
"No problem, InuYasha." She disappeared into her room, and changed her clothes. She put on an emerald green T-shirt, and slid into a tight pair of jeans, that were cut off just below the knees, about mid-shins. She came back out into the living room.  
"InuYasha, wan..."  
She stopped as she saw him, lying down on the couch and fast asleep. She grinned, and woke him up. InuYasha sat up, and blushed, not knowing what to do.  
"Come over here, InuYasha." She said, leading him into her room. She pointed to the bed, and he gratefully climbed into it. She pulled the blankets up to his chin, and then yawned.  
"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would ya?" She asked, sliding under the blankets. One look at the clock revealed that it was 7:16. She closed her eyes, and grinned to herself as she felt InuYasha's curious, yet tired hands exploring. She stifled a laugh as his hand brushed gently against her chest, before quickly withdrawing.  
"Sorry, I was checking to see where you were, I didn't mean that!"  
Ayame grinned and cuddled closer to him, putting her hand on his chest. InuYasha blushed, and tried to control his reaction, failing miserably, hoping she didn't notice.

A/N well, there we go, some one told me to hurry and introduce Ayame, and there she is! With a kick ass car too!  
Anyone who idolizes the McLaren F1 and the McLaren F1 LM, gimme a shout!


	4. A Faster Car

Burnout: A Faster Car.

Ayame woke up, and grinned as InuYasha rolled over, his arm sliding off her waist. Ayame got up and left the room, going to the kitchen to make coffee. The coffee had just been poured into her cup, when InuYasha walked in, yawning. He sat down and accepted the coffee Ayame offered him. He took a few sips, and looked at Ayame. Ayame stared back at him, until he blushed and looked away.

"Are you going to race today?" Ayame asked, playing with her keys.

"Hell yeah, I am!" He exclaimed, getting excited just thinking about it. They finished off their coffee, then headed out to the Burnout Headquarters, to collect their money. InuYasha walked in, and went straight to the winners desk.

"I'm here to collect the $10,000 second place money. Registered dark red McLaren F1, placed second in the race yesterday." The clerk at the desk checked some records, and handed InuYasha $15,000. He glanced at the extra $5000 and asked what it was for. "You broke the fastest lap time by 31.67 seconds. InuYasha nodded, and then it was Ayame's turn. Ayame also collected an additional $5000 on top of her $50,000. They left, after signing up for another race. They had a few minutes before they had to race, but they just sat in their cars, wondering if they would die this day. A revving sound brought them out of their reverie, and they looked up to see a two-toned light blue car with a dark blue stripe going up the centre. InYasha was about to dismiss it, when he took another look. He blinked a few times, and immediately began to feel very nervous. The car was a Bugatti Veyron! InuYasha knew that the car had beaten the McLaren F1 out in terms of flat out top speed. If he allowed that car to win, his pride would be severely damaged.

'Oh, well, people always said I only won because my car was the fastest, now its time to show them that skills can beat speed.'

Ayame gasped as the Bugatti Veyron's door opened, and a wolf demon stepped out. InuYasha couldn't see what there was to gasp about, it was only a wolf demon, after all. InuYasha dismissed him, instead choosing to check over his car. His brakes were badly worn, but it was too late to change them now, the race was starting. InuYasha nodded to Ayame, and pulled the door of his McLaren F1 closed. He started the engine, shifted to first, and pulled away, wheels smoking. He maintained a steady speed of 60 mph, until all 6 racers pulled out of the parking lot, forming a rough pack. As they tore through the first intersection, they all gunned their engines, and the race was on. InuYasha grimaced as the Bugatti Veyron accelerated past him, dissappearing into the distance. Ayame's yellow McLaren F1 LM was the next one to pass him, and InuYasha got his act together. He upshifted and quickly took third place, with Ayame ahead of him, and the Bugatti ahead of her. He clamped on the gas and shifted to third before using Boost to scream by Ayame, grinding his car against hers. He drafted off the Bugatti Veyron, and pulled even with it. The driver immediately employed aggresive manoevres, hitting and shunting InuYasha. He returned the gesture,cursing the driver that made him wreck his paint job so early in the race. He shoved the Bugatti, angrily, and growled as the Bugatti again returned the action, causing InuYasha to hit his head on the driver side window. He shook his head, and turned on some music. He twisted the volume knob all the way to the right, causing the window panes to vibrate, as the sound reverberated through the car.

Ayame pumped the clutch and pulled in in the shifter paddle, shifting to 6th.Ayame weaved around some cars, and cursed as she was shoved from behind. Ayame looked back, and was blinded by sunlight reflecting off the car behind her. Ayame's pupils contracted, and she identified the car as a Koenigsegg CCR. Ayame was suddenly blasted by a shock wave, and her car wavered, and she knew that InuYasha had cranked his stereo up. Ayame was surprised that she could hear his music over her revving engine. she winced as InuYasha and the cute driver of the Bugatti Veyron clashed again, sending sparks flashing onto her windshield. Ayame was hit again, and she decided to deal with the car behind her. Ayame slowed down, and the CCR pulled even with her. Apparently he wanted to try to hold a position beside her, but Ayame didn't give him the chance. she rammed him violently, sending the unfortunate driver into a guardrail. The front end of the car shattered, sending glass and fibreglass everywhere. The body of the car bounced back, heading for Ayame at over 200 mph. Ayame braked hard, and the yellow wreckage of the CCR flew by her into the opposite guardrail. Ayame had only formed the thought of accelerating frome her relatively slow speed of 130 mph (caused by the hard braking) when she heard a humming sound. Ayame looked into her rearview, and panicked. A car was heading straight for her, no doubt trying to get a takedown on her, because she was travelling so slow. Ayame hit the gas, and Boost at the same time as she cut the wheel to the left. The car spun out, now sideways on the road. The car sped toward her, and Ayame only had time to curse her luck when the car struck her. The car crumpled inward, and the McLaren F1 flipped over the top of the speeding car, before landing on the road. Ayame was lacerated by flying glass, and felt the seat belt dig into her body, holding her in her seat. The car was suspended in the air for a brief second, before it crashed down onto the black pavement. Ayame hit the quick release switch and dropped onto the roof, for her car was upside down. Ayame lay there for a minute, catching her breath, before hearing a distant humming, which grew into a roar. Ayame prayed that the oncoming racer would not hit her, and she opened her eyes to see the car swerve deliberately for her.

'He is trying to hit me...?'

The car blew by her with inches to spare, and Ayame knew that the car had just gotten a Crash Escape. Ayame crawled out of her car, and the first thing she saw was the Koenigsegg CCR, lying on the road near the guardrail. The car was mostly intact, though the front end was totally compacted. The car was missing both front wheels, and was lying right side up. Ayame crawled out of her wreckage and moved toward the CCR. Ayame pulled open the door, and looked inside. There was a girl in the car, unconscious...or dead, leaning against the wheel. Ayame pulled the girl out, and grimaced as she looked at the girl. Blood covered the area around her stomach. The girl was unconscious, Ayame saw, as the girls chest moved slightly. Ayame dragged her clear of the road as another car roared by. Ayame leaned against the guardrail, and pulled the unconscious girl into her lap. Ayame tilted her head back, leaning against the guardrail. Ayame closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders.

InuYasha growled as the Bugatti Veyron pulled ahead, taking first. InuYasha swerved angrily in and out of the lanes, dodging oncoming vehicles. He spotted a ramp, but didn't take it, knowing his car couldn't make the sharp angle. Instead, he cut around it, making the mistake of driving parallel to it. A Honda Civic, lime green, cleared the ramp, and came whipping down toward InuYasha. InuYasha cut to the right, the Honda missing him by inches. While the car was unsteady, InuYasha shoved him hard. Thecar wobbled a bit, the wheels screeching on the pavement. InuYasha shoved him again, and the car carreened toward the wall, hitting it with great force. The car fragmented, but was still largely intact, and began to roll, sending glass and metal everywhere. The car was barrel rolling at 230 mph, keeping pace with InuYasha's car, until it lost momentum and skidded to a stop. No one got out. It rocked gently on it's roof, for a few seconds, then all was quiet. InuYasha returned his gaze to the road, from the mirror, and pounded his steering wheel in anger as the Bugattiwas nowhere in sight. He tapped the brake, and drifted around a right hand corner, thinking that Ayame was out of sight, too. He cut between two vehicles, andshifted to 6th. He opened the car up, working the engine from a dull growl, to a high-pitched whine. He hit the Boost, and cut around a slow civilian vehicle. It took him into the opposite lane, and he was faced with an oncoming. He tapped the brake, and drifted (on a straightaway) back into his lane. He turned the wheel to the opposite direction, to straighten out, annd leveled out inches from the wall. He had only one more turn to go. He turned into it, tapping his brake to drift, and was surprised to see a car trying to pass him in a drift. InuYasha watched in amazement as the car drifted too sharply, and his front end clipped the inside wall. The car spun out, his back end being pushed into a spin-out by InuYasha's front end. InuYasha passed him wide open, straightening out for the final straightaway. He clamped on the gas, and blew past the finish line. He looked out the window at the scoreboard as he shot by, and what he saw made his heart go cold.

Kouga-1st place-Bugatti Veyron

InuYasha-2nd place-McLaren F1

Sango-Taken Out-Koenigsegg CCR (Totaled)

Ayame-Crashed-McLaren F1 LM (Totaled)

Sessho-Maru-Crashed- Mitsubishi Eclipse (No Casualty, Moderate Damage)

Kohaku-Taken Out-Honda Civic (No Casualty,Extreme Damage)


	5. WTF?

Burnout Revenge chapter 5.

InuYasha swerved around and tore back through the streets, looking for Ayames wreckage. He had been driving frantically for a few minutes, when he tore by a flat bed tow truck. He turned around again, and chased the tow truck. He caught up to it, and shook his head in disbelief. Chained to the bed of the truck was the totaled wreckage of Ayame's McLaren F1 LM. He hailed the driver, and the truck pulled over. He jumped out of his car, and ran over to the driver side of the truck. He pulled the door open, and snarled,

"Where is the driver of this vehicle?"

The driver shrugged. "I saw two people lying on the road next to the car, and I radioed in their position to an ambulance, but that was as far as I went. I get paid for hauling wrecks, not saving people."  
InuYasha nodded. "Alright, thanks. By the way, if you can get this wreckage to this address"-he handed him a piece of paper with the address written on it-"Ill give you an additional $4,000, alright?"  
The driver nodded, engaged first gear, and pulled away, even before InuYasha had jumped off the truck. InuYasha trotted to his car, and jumped in. He followed the road back,and searched tensely on the side of the road forAyame. He drove a bit further, and tried to remember if he had come this way, and if it was even part of the course. He felt his anxiety growing, and finally he exploded.

"Goddammit, where is she?"

He finally spotted her leaning against a the guardrail, with a limp figure in her arms. He yanked the E-brake, and skidded over to her, dropping off the shoulder of the road, gravel spraying from his tires. He jumped out and moved over to Ayame, and getting a good look at the girl in her arms also. He moved the girl, wary of her wound, and put her into the back seat of his car. (McLaren F1 has three seats, one in the middle front, and two in the back.) He hurriedly did the same for Ayame, and jumped into the drivers seat. He pushed in on the clutch, and shifted to first, clamping on the gas. He felt his tires spinning on the loose gravel, then felt them grip the pavement as he turned onto the road. He got up to speed, and turned onto the highway. He yawned, and realized just how tired he was. He closed his eyes. Just for a minute. When he opened them, he was heading straight for a car at over 200 MPH! He swerved into the speed-up lane, and passed the car with inches to spare. He sighed, and deaccelerated to turn off to Ayames house. He knew they needed medical attention, but hospitals made records of injuries, and he knew that the last thing a burner wanted was a record for the police to follow. He woke up Ayame, who seemed to have the least injuries, and gently picked up the girl. He carried her into Ayame's house, and took her to Ayames bedroom. He laid her there, and covered her up, knowing that rest was uber-important, and that the injuries could heal best with sleep, and after the girl slept, then InuYasha would have to check out the wounds. He grinned tiredly at Ayame, before falling onto the couch, sound asleep. Awhile later, after Ayame had taken a bath and cleaned herself up,she joined him on the narrow couch,snuggling into his arms.

The next morning, the the girl awoke, moaning softly. She tried to sit up, and felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. she cried out softly, and was immediately attended to by Ayame. Ayame grabbed a rag, and wiped the sweat off her forhead, softly. Then the girl spoke softly.

"What...happened to me?" She asked, staring up at the red haired girl that was by her side. Ayame blushed furiously.

"I'm afraid it was my fault...I...got a ...Takedown on you...and trashed your car...I'm really sorry. What's your name?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Sango..." She said distractedly, "What do you mean you trashed my car?"

"Well, Sango, its like this. You hit me, and I hit you back. You wiped out, and I claimed it as a Takedown."

"You mean my Koenigsegg CCR is...scrapped? Gone? Totalled?" Sango asked, sadly. "But I worked so damn hard to get that car...it took me four years to get that damn car!" She cried out, feeling the tears form. She never knew that she could get attached to a car, but deeply attached she was. Just then InuYasha walked in and placed his hand on Sango's forehead.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly, gazing at her with worry in his eyes. Sango blinked and looked at InuYasha. "Who are you?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"InuYasha, and you are..?" He asked, removing his hand.

"Sango. Do you know what has happened to my car?" She asked worriedly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It is being rebuilt by the very company that you bought it from, free of charge. Im paying for it." He explained. Sango's chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise, and she sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, and suddenly a bolt of pain tore through her stomach, forcing her to lay down. However, she did not let go of InuYasha, and she pulled him down on top of her. InuYasha blushed, and sat up. Sango was blushing also, and she was incredibly happy.

"Thank you so much...InuYasha." She said, breathily.

"Your welcome...and I need to see your wound."

Sango tilted her head, and looked at him for a minute. "You...you want me to undress?"

InuYasha closed his eyes, and nodded. When he opened his eyes, Sango was blushing heavily, but complying. She had taken her shirt off, and was about to undo her pants, when InuYasha held up a hand.

"That's good, I just need your shirt off."

He walked over to her and crouched down. He examined her abdomen, and winced as he saw the wound. A piece of metal, or a similar sharp object had pierced through her skin and gone into her stomach about 4 inches. The foreign object was gone now, but the wound was still pretty bad. InuYasha let her lie down, and he tried to keep his eyes off her chest, which was covered only by a light red bra. He motioned for Ayame to fetch hot water, and a few rags, and he put his head down on the bed while he waited. He closed his eyes, and stayed like that before he felt a hand tentatively touching his ears. He raised his head, and Sango's hand withdrew quickly, a light blush forming on her face. Ayame came back, and handed the stuff to InuYasha, while setting the bucket down on the ground. She seemed to be oblivious to what had just happened. InuYasha grabbed a rag and dipped it into the bucket. He wringed it out, and began to gently clean away the dirt and mud and any other things that had gotten into the small wound. After he was done that, he took some bandage, and wound it around her slender waist. He came to the end of the bandage and he leaned down, gently pressing his head against her chest as he got the bandage between his teeth. He ripped it, and taped the end.

"There we go, all cleaned out, now the rest is..." He looked up at Sango and looked questioningly at her as she blushed like hell, her dark brown hair hanging over her shoulders and covering her eyes. Her hand came up, and touched the side of his face, caressing it softly.

"Thank you, InuYasha, for everything." She said, and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. InuYasha fell backwards, landing on the bed, and Sango smiled sweetly at him, a genuine loving, caring, grateful smile.

"Alright, let's go, InuYasha, I'm sure that Sango needs her rest, to heal a wound like that. Let's GO!" Ayame said, pulling InuYasha out of the room. Ayame shut the door to the room, and leaned against it, sighing. InuYasha stared at her blankly, wondering what the hell that was about. "What the hell was that about?" He asked.

Ayame looked at him in disbelief. Could he not sense her jealousy? She shook her head.

"InuYasha, you're too young to be exposed to that sort of thing. Besides, if you want to lookat someone, or touch someone," She smiled sexily, "then you come to me. I'll gladly help you."

InuYasha blushed, nodded, and looked away. Ayame continued to stare at him, until he glanced back at her. When he did, Ayame moved closer, positioning her body between InuYasha's slightly open legs. She kissed him on the mouth, and put her hands on his chest. InuYasha groaned, and pushed her away.

"Come on, stop it, what are you doing?" He asked, blushing like crazy. He had never been kissed like that before. Ayame smirked and backed up.

"I told you that you were too young for that! You can't even handle a simple kiss!" She exclaimed, proving her point. Outwardly she was victorious, but on the inside she felt very different.

'_How sad, he hasn't even kissed a girl yet. What hell he must have gone through when he was younger to turn out this way...not knowing love or affection. But I'll change that. I'll show him love.' _Now she grinned. '_And embarrass the fuck out of him while i'm at it!'_

InuYasha watched Ayame's face go from sadness to a grin, and he wondered briefly what she was thinking. Ayame grabbed his arm, and dragged him outside.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked. "You'll see." was the cryptic answer.

They got into InuYasha's car, and Ayame directed him onto different roads, pointing out different places and streets. Finally they pulled up to a white colored house and Ayame ran inside. A minute later, she ran out again, with a black haired girl in tow. InuYasha got out of his car as the girl stopped and stared.

"Omigawd! Not only is he totally sexy, he has an awesome car too!" The girl exclaimed, jumping up and down. Then she stuck out her hand and shook InuYasha's hand.

"InuYasha, this is Kagome. Kagome, meet InuYasha." Ayame said, introducing the two. "Kagome, we're taking InuYasha to the club tonight, because, believe it or not, i just gave this total hottie his first kiss, about ten minutes ago!"

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened in excitement, and she turned to InuYasha. "Are you a virgin?" She blurted out, making InuYasha blush. He nodded, and Kagome squealed with delight.

"Omigawd, the girls at the club are gonna eat him alive! A virgin! They'll go crazy!" She said, laughing.

"Rin, Kagura, they'll take care of him all right! Especially Rin, she's a virgin, so she might be a little nervous at first."

Right then, InuYasha began to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Next chapter: At The Club.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Lemon At The Club

Chapter 6. Burnout Revenge, At the Club

InuYasha pulled into the parking lot, and got out, making room for Ayame and Kagome to get out.As they stepped out, Ayame looked at InuYasha and grinned. Tonight was gonna kick ass. InuYasha walked with the girls to the club doors, and a bouncer pulled open the door, nodding to them. The club didn't seem that respectable, or that they paid their workers that much, that they nodded politely to their guests, so InuYasha was wondering what that was about. He found out later that it was a membership card. He entered the club, and was immediately set upon by a group of 4 girls.

"Hey, sexy, wanna come play with us?" They asked, crowding around him, and touching him, trying to pull him toward the back of the club. InuYashas ears twitched in fear of being overwhelmed by the girls, until Ayame made her move.

"Back off, bitches, he's mine." Ayame said, slapping one of the girls across the face like it was the most natural thing to do. The girl fell to the ground, and Ayame walked by her without a backward--or should I say downward-- glance.

"Whore..." The girl muttered, getting up to walk away with her three friends. Ayame pulled InuYasha through the crowd, to an empty table. Ayame got two beers and sat down with InuYasha, handing him one. They took a sip, and InuYasha chuckled.

"What?" Ayame asked, looking at him oddly. InuYasha looked out at the crowd for a minute, and when he looked back to Ayame, he was smiling.

"You really kicked her ass, didn't you?" He said, looking at her playfully. She was about to answer, when Kagome and another girl sat down opposite InuYasha, both giggling. Then another girl sat down, squeezing in on the other side of InuYasha. InuYasha had Rin on his left, Ayame on his right, and Kagome and Kagura opposite him. InuYasha took a sip of his beer, and almost choked as he felt a hand slide up his leg toward the inside of his thigh. He looked around at the innocent faces around him, and knew he just had to wait. Sure enough, the one named Kagura blushed lightly, and InuYasha grinned an open mouthed grin, flashing his fangs. Ayame took that chance to kiss InuYasha, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, moaning softly. InuYasha returned the kiss, running his hand through her hair, blushing even as he did so. Ayame set herbottle down, and placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. InuYasha leaned back, and Ayame leaned forward, knowing nobody would pay attention to them as they were in a dark corner, and in a booth also. Ayame glanced at InuYasha slyly, and began to undo his shirt. She let the shirt stay on, but opened it to kiss his lightly toned chest. Suddenly they heard a voice from beside them, half laughing as the person spoke.

"C'mon, now, you really thought I would stay at home, and miss all the fun?"

Ayame and the group looked at the speaker, and InuYasha smiled. "Hey, It's Sango, what are you doing here? Hows your wound?"

Sango sat down and winked at InuYasha. "Oh, it's doing just fine, puppy, since you fixed me up." Just then, Rin was asked to dance by some guy, and Sango slid in her place before anybody else could get there. She threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against him. "So what are your plans for tonight?" She asked breathily, tickling InuYasha's dog-like ear. InuYasha grinned, and looked at her. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Sango smirked, and moved her face close to InuYasha's, so that their noses were almost touching. "I've got a few ideas..." She said, tilting her head slightly. She kissed him on the mouth, and gently scratched his ears. InuYasha tilted his head back, and mewled softly. Sango closed her eyes, and licked his throat, feeling her cheek rub against someone or something beside her. She opened her eyes, and looked to see Ayame staring back at her. Sango's cheek had rubbed against Ayame's cheek as they both licked InuYasha's throat. As if by unspoken agreement, they nodded to each other, and continued their ministrations, setting aside all hostilities, for tonight. Ayame placed her hand on InuYasha's chest, and continued to lick his throat, evoking small moans from him. Sango pushed herself upand with one hand, began anew her ministrations on his ears. She felt herself slipping though, and when she placed her other hand to steady herself, it was directly on top of Ayame's. Ayame didn't seem to notice, or care, and neither tried to acknowledge the heat that ran through the both of them when they made contact with each other. Sango intertwined her fingers with Ayame's, and held onto her hand as they continued their buisiness.

Rin looked up at the silver-haired youth that had asked her to dance, and decided that this person very well might be InuYasha's brother, so alike did they look. Same golden eyes, same silver hair, only difference was their height, and demeanor. This character was cool, like ice, his expression unchanging, stoic. She grinned up at him, and finally, after 20 minutes of trying, got a response. The corner of his mouth moved, in what could pass for a smile. Rin smiled again as the music stopped, and he led her over to the bar. He got 2 drinks, and they sat there talking for a few minutes, exchanging the usual information, like their birth dates, universal signs, and preferred music, art, and food, the usual.

Kagome watched all this wistfully, until a voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Would you like to come to our table, and have a few drinks?" Kagome looked up to see a wolf demon standing in front of her, his hand extended. She eyed him up and down, and then accepted his hand, following him to his table.

Rin dropped down onto the seat, laughing. Her face was flushed, as a result of the alcohol, and she focussed on InuYasha.

"Hey, InuYasha, are...are you a virgin, like, for real?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm. InuYasha nodded, and looked at her, embarrassed. She giggled. "That's kinda cute..." She trailed off, looking at him interestedly. Then, for the first time tonight, Kagura spoke up. Her soft, insinuating voice caressed his ears, and he was immediately held captive by her voice, and her deep candy-apple red eyes.

"Hey InuYasha," She said softly, " If you wanna have a good time, just tell me and I'll give you one." InuYasha had lost embarrassment by now, and he merely nodded, watching as Kagura licked her dark red lips, staring back at him. InuYasha turned his attention back to Sango and Ayame, as they licked his throat again. InuYasha groaned and tried to control his reaction, but failed miserably, eliciting a moan from Sango as she brushed her fingers down his length. InuYasha tilted his head toward her, and his embarrassment returned in force, as his face flushed bright red. By now, Sango and Ayame were really aroused, and they panted softly as they ran their hands up and down InuYasha's body, as well as each others. Ayame was the first one to blush, as Sango gently squeezed the hand that she was still holding. Sango brought the hand up to her lips and kissed it, then kissed Ayame on the mouth, stroking the side of her face softly. The gentle,intimate kiss lasted about thirty seconds, before Ayame broke the kiss to breathe. Ayame looked at Sango in surprise, and looked at InuYasha, who smirked. Ayame touched her lips, thinking about what had just happened, and when she raised her eyes to look at Sango, Ayame knew that she had found a loyal friend for life.

InuYasha got up, and motioned to the girls tocome with him, because he was leaving for Ayame's house. He exited the club, with Ayame and Sango in tow, and unlocked the car doors. He let Ayame and Sango in the back, and jumped into the drivers seat. He inserted his key, turned it, and revved the engine up to 9000 revolutions per minute. He looked in the rearview and noticed that Sango looked extremely excited, and he got out of the car. Ayame and Sango looked at him questioningly, and he pointed to Sango.

"You. Drive." He said, pointing to the driver seat. Sango jumped at the opportunity, and InuYasha climbed in back with Ayame, where she immediately pounced on him. Ayame tore off his shirt, and licked his chest, nipping him with her fangs once in a while. InuYasha growled as Sango accelerated hard, revving the engine harshly. Ayame undid her jeans and InuYasha slowly slid them down, revealing a blood red thong. He pushed off her tee-shirt, and let his tongue wash over her breasts. Ayame moaned, and kissed InuYasha on the mouth. InuYasha looked at the mostly naked Ayame under him, covered in a light sweat, from being aroused all evening, and he looked out the window. He grinned as they pulled up into the driveway, and Sango slammed on the brakes, laughing. InuYasha threw his haori around Ayame, and led her into the house, taking her straight to her bedroom. He shut the door, and couldn't wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around Ayame and kissed her, trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. Ayame moaned, and moved to the bed, lying down on it. InuYasha followed, and took off his hakama. Ayame grinned at his arousal, and InuYasha looked at Ayame.

"Are you ready?" He asked, nervously. Ayame nodded, and hugged him. "It's okay, InuYasha. I want this. It won't hurt me, and I won't regret it the morning. InuYasha...please." She said, looking at him with large, deep, emerald green eyes, eyes filled with love, need, and want. InuYasha nodded, and moved on top of her. He slowly began to enter her, watching her face closely for any signs of pain. She gazed back at him, lovingly. She waited until all of him was inside her, then began rocking her hips, enjoying the pleasurable feelings coursing through her body. InuYasha relaxed, and began to match her thrusts with his own thrusts, making her moan loudly. InuYasha kissed her, and nuzzled her neck, feeling the pressure build in his body, knowing that he was close. He grinned as Ayame's eyes opened, and she smiled wickedly at him. She reversed their positions, and began to rock up and down on InuYasha, feeling him go deeper into her than before. That was what set her off,and she moaned in ecstacy as they came together,InuYasha and Ayame. InuYasha blushed as Ayame smiled a beautiful smile at him, and he felt like apologizing for not being able to make it last longer. She seemed to know what he was thinking, for she whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, my love, the night is young, and neither of us are sated, or tired."

InuYasha smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Ayame." He said softly.

Ayame smiled and stroked his hair. "I love you too, sexy puppy."

A/N well, what you think? please please, for the love of whatever God you love, review!


	7. Again So Soon

Burnout: Revenge Chapter 7.

InuYasha pulled the door of his dark red McLaren F1 down and shut, before starting the engine. He let it warm up a minute, gently tapping the accelerator every few seconds as the engine idled. A few minutes later, Ayame came out, and got into her yellow McLaren F1, starting the engine as she sat half in the car, half out. Ayame, one leg in the car, the other on the running board of her car, gave a quick, harsh series of taps to her gas pedal, revving the engine up high, before letting it slowly drop back to it's idling revline. Ayame got out, and ripped the piece of paper off of her windsheild. She looked at it, and saw that it was a bill for the repair of her car, which had just been delivered last night. It was upwards of $500 000.00 in bodywork, engine rebuilding, fibreglass restructuring, and repainting.

"Awwh, come on, there goes all my damn race winnings from the other day." She said, putting the transcript reciept in her pocket. She reached into her car, and pressed down on her horn, blasting it for a few seconds.

"Come on, Sango, goddamn it! Hurry up!" She yelled, dropping down into the seat of her car. She absentmindedly ran her hand over the dash, and noticed the cuts along her arm. '_They must be from the accident.' _She thought, watching the rev counter needle waver as the engine went from 2500 revs to 2650 revs, and back again, idling as Ayame waited. Sango opened the front door, and ran down the steps, stumbling as she missed the last one. She ran over to the side of Ayame's car, and opened the passenger door, sliding between the seat and the door frame, to sit in back.

"Oh, my God, I've got the biggest hangover I've ever had." She moaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the seat. Ayame laughed, and engaged the transmission in reverse, slamming the accelerator down to the floor. Her wheels squealed as they gripped the pavement, and her car shot backwards down the driveway, almost taking InuYasha's car door with her. She grinned, and cut the wheel to the left, slamming on the brakes as she executed a perfect reverse 90. She hit the clutch, and placed her hand on her pedal shifter. Her car was now effectively blocking the driveway. She waited until InuYasha hit reverse, then shifted to first gear, keeping her foot on the clutch. InuYasha shot down the driveway, his back end heading straight for the car, and poor Sango wasn't used to their tricks, and she groaned. "Omigawd, move your car! We're gonna get hit!" She yelled, moving over to the opposite side of the car, bracing for the impact. Ayame dropped the clutch, and her car accelerated forward, just as InuYasha performed the same 90 turn Ayame did, his front end passing within inches of Ayame's back bumper. Ayame gained a lead of a few feet while InuYasha stopped to shift, but as soon as he put it in drive, and hit the gas, InuYasha caught up. Ayame grinned as she was pressed into her seat by the acceleration, and reached for the pedal shifter, tapping the clutch and pulling the shifter pedal almost instantaneously. The result was a quick, clean shift that was barely noticeable. She laughed as InuYasha missed his shift point, and he dropped his revs and speed, falling behind for a few seconds.

The shift point is the point on your car when your engine is at the optimum time to shift, and will result in the quickest, cleanest shift, and put less stress on your engine. A good example is that almost everyone knows that you don't shift from first to second, without revving your engine up first, because the engine could get screwed up from the lack of power that revving provides. The power is needed because second gear is harder than first, and third harder than second, and so on. Now if you were to floor the accelerator, and not shift at all, the engine would max out the rev limit for that particular gear, and eventually blow out. The optimum shift point is right between the two, under-revving and over-revving, and provides the most speed and power. It's a lot like trying to pedal a bike in the 26th speed, from a stopped postion. It's hard to do, and hurts the legs. Same with an engine. You have to start in the lowest gear, and work your way up.

Basically, InuYasha had over-revved, missed his shift point, and lost a bit of acceleration. Ayame swerved around a car to the left, InuYasha breaking to the right, going around the car, and coming together again, rubbing door handles. Sango hurriedly strapped herself into her seat, tightening the straps. When Ayame threw the car around a sharp corner, drifting hard, Sango tried to put on the other set of seat belts.

InuYasha laughed, and tapped the accelerator, as he drafted off Ayame. His front end bumped gently against Ayame's rear end, and produced a slight wobble, that Ayame quickly corrected. InuYasha hit the gas, and held it for a minute, shunting her a bit harder. Ayame's car slid sideways, and Ayame had to apply counter steering, to correct her inflicted drift. Ayame grinned, and slammed on the brakes, locking her front wheels, at the same time pulling on her E-brake, locking her rear wheels. She slowed considerably, and InuYasha had to slam on his brakes, and yank the steering wheel to the right, to advoid a collision, which threw him off balance. Ayame quickly dropped the E-brake, and tramped on the gas, turning into InuYasha's car, hitting him hard. InuYasha wavered, trying to correct his right side pitch by turning left too hard, which he tried to correct with a hard right turn, and before he knew it, he had fallen into the most beginner trap.  
InuYasha saw the guardrail approaching fast, and spotted the car on the right side of the road, coming toward him, limiting the area with which he could turn in. InuYasha took a deep breath, and tried to relax, steadying his hands. His car was swerving all over the place, and each turn was getting sharper than the next, and InuYasha knew that he would eventually wipe out. He gently applied the brakes, and moved the steering wheel to the left, feeling the next stage of this rookie killer kicking in. Once the swerving got too bad, then the turns would get so sharp that the rear wheels lost grip, and then you were really fucked. InuYasha felt himself drifting to the left, toward the oncoming car, and panicked, like a rookie, jerking the wheel over to the right, which initiated a right hand drift that was worse than the previous one.

Ayame watched, concerned, as InuYasha's car slid all over the road. Ayame knew that if InuYasha had been the enemy in a race, it would only take the smallest of hits to knock his unstable ass out of the race and into a guardrail. Ayame cut to the left as InuYasha's McLaren F1 skidded, out of control, toward the left side of the road. Ayame pulled ahead of him, and watched him swerve around behind her. Finally InuYasha got his car under control, coming level just inches from the metal guardrail, and he deaccelerated to the speed limit, and Ayame guessed that he was shaken up a bit. She slowed down, and kept an even speed of 90 MPH through the rest of town, letting InuYasha hang off her six. When they pulled into the parking lot of the Autobody shop, Sango jumped out, and ran toward the Car Pick-Up area, in a hurry to be reunited with her Koenigsegg CCR. Ayame got out, and walked over to InuYasha. He opened his door, and Ayame looked at him.

"Hey, you alright? You lost your concentration back there, what happened?" She asked, crouching down to look him in the eye. InuYasha shook his head, and looked at her. "It wasn't my concentration, something is screwed about my car. Come to think of it, I didn't check my car out after that race because you crashed. I didn't think of it at the time." He said, getting up. He walked around to the back of his car, and bent down to examine the tires, Ayame beside him. InuYasha stared at his tires for a second, before laughing. Ayame looked at him, puzzled, and looked at the tires again, not seeing what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at, InuYasha, I don't see anything...?" She said, staring at the tires. InuYasha chuckled.

"That's just it! There is literally nothing there! No grip, no treads, no nothing. The rubber is almost gone. I gotta get a new set of tires, and fast." He said. Ayame stood up.

"Okay, you should be able to find some here, I mean, this is an auto body shop." She said, grinning. InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm keeping these tires, they might come in handy." He said, smirking. Inuyasha stood up as Sango tore around the corner in her Koenigsegg CCR, repainted its vibrant yellow. Ayame placed her hand on InuYasha's arm, and InuYasha looked at her.

"What...?" He asked. Ayame looked at him. "You really don't know?" She asked, disbelievingly. "No," InuYasha replied, " I thought we were talking about my tires, and then you touched me like we were having a moment."

"You dumbass, we were. I was indicating how much I love you, and how much I appreciate you paying for the rebuilding of her car, as I'm sure she does also." Ayame said, shaking her head.

"Oh..." InuYasha said, watching Sango do burnouts and donuts in her car on the dirt parking lot. He waved Sango over, and she floored the accelerator, kicking up dirt and rocks as she spun the steering wheel to turn the toward them. Sango slammed on the brakes, and grinned at them through the windshield. InuYasha grabbed Ayame's hand as they looked straight at the Koenigsegg CCR, and right at Sango. Sango revved the engine a few times, and let it die down to an idle, before shifting into first and maxing out the revs. Sango dropped the clutch, and the transmission engaged, propelling the car toward them. InuYasha tensed up, but then relaxed as Sango gently applied the brakes and rolled to a stop beside them, laughing.

"Come on, Sango, that wasn't even close, you could have went a little faster, and waited a little longer before hitting the brakes, you know." Ayame said, letting go of InuYasha's hand as she climbed into her car. InuYasha did the same, and started his engine.  
"C'mon Sango, lead us on a victory lap! Ya got your car back!" InuYasha said, shutting his door and engaging the transmission. Sango sped out of the parking lot and onto the blacktop, squealing away. InuYasha floored the accelerator, and chased after her, Ayame on his tail. He sped up, upshifting, catching up Sango until he was drafting of her, riding less than three inches from her bumper. Ayame settled in behing him, and all three of them kept that perfect form as they tore around a sharp corner in the road. Suddenly, Sango's brake-lights flashed, and InuYasha pulled out beside her, so that if she had to slam on the brakes, then he wouldn't rear end her. Ayame did the same, and their cars were staggered, taking up the whole road. Sango slowed to about 60 MPH, and took her foot off the accelerator, flicking on her four-way flashers. InuYasha deaccelerated with her, rolling to a stop and placing his foot lightly on his brake. Sango opened her door, and signaled InuYasha. He cracked open his passenger side, and looked at her.  
"What is it?" He asked, thinking that something might be wrong with her car. Sango smiled at him. "Unofficial Burnout Revenge race, right here. Course length, 32 miles, which will take us to the border of the next town, okay?"

InuYasha nodded, and closed his door, wondering what would, and could happen during this race. He tightened his racing seat belt straps, and slid his seat forward, revving his engine up, waiting for Sango to relay the info to Ayame. InuYasha released his brake, and rolled slowly forward, until his nose was equal to the Koenigsegg's. Ayame pulled up on the other side of Sango, and popped her transmission into neutral, maxing out her revs. She was ready to go with her own personal take-off. InuYasha held the brake down as he revved the gas, already in first gear. Sango held her hand out the window, and stuck up three fingers. She dropped one, and the revving increased.

She dropped her second finger, and Ayame shifted into first, still holding down the clutch. She let her revs ride on the limit line, waiting for the last signal. InuYasha tensed up the muscles in his leg, getting ready to pop the brake.

Sango dropped the last finger and pulled her hand inside her car, pulling away from them as she accelerated hard. Ayame dropped the clutch, and the transmission engaged, and her wheels gripped the road almost instantly, rocketing her forward. InuYasha popped the brake, and all the power from his revving engine went directly to his rear wheels, and he took off, his engine going from a deep growl to a high pitched whine in less than eight seconds as he topped out 100 MPH, before nailing the shift point, and surging forward again. He double tapped the brake and glanced in his rearview, looking for Ayame as he slid in behind Sango, once again pulling right up behind her as he drafted off her. He knew that his car was considerably faster, but he didn't want to lead just yet.

Ayame "clicked" her Boost paddle, a quick pull and release of the paddle, which delivered a tiny shot of Nitrous Oxide into the engine, just before her upshift. Her car rode up to slide in behind InuYasha, and she glanced down at her speedometre. 157 MPH. She clicked the Boost again, and tapped InuYasha, too late remembering his slippery wheels. InuYasha's rear wheels slid slightly on the asphalt, but InuYasha wasn't going fast enough to slip out...yet. A few seconds later, her phone rang. She looked down at it in the phone holster on her waist, and looked up again as she heard a blaring horn. InuYasha and Sango were suddenly way over to the left, and Ayame was the only one still in the oncoming lane. She saw the semi headed for her, and cranked the wheel, speeding by it, travelling over the yellow line with inches to spare. She checked the road again for dangers, before glancing down to pick her phone out of its holster.

'And they say cell phones are dangerous at regular speeds...damn' She thought, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, not knowing who it was.

"Don't go easy on me just because I have no traction, Ayame, thats not how the game is played." InuYasha said.

"First off, this ain't no game, and- (click) -I ain't going easy on you!...Hello?...Damn he hung up!" She growled, and upshifted, leaning into a hard left hand turn. She straightened out, and expected to accelerate past them, put she stayed just behind them, and realized that they had all slammed on the gas coming out of this turn too. She slammed the clutch, and pulled in on the shifter paddle, popping the clutch as even as she reached her pinkie down to pull in on her Boost. She held it for a few seconds, and heard the tiny whirring sound, as well as the sound of Nitrous being ignited. She slowly pulled by InuYasha, and looked out her window at him. He glanced to his left, saw her, and waved. She took her right hand off the wheel and gave him the finger. InuYasha laughed, and jerked the wheel hard in her direction. Ayame reacted instantly, slamming on the brakes, releasing the Boost, and downshifting, as InuYasha squeezed his car into the space she had just been in. She growled louder, and felt her blood heat up as she realized that InuYasha had just stolen her position. She clamped on the gas, and shoved him hard, before tapping the brakes and hitting the Boost again. She thumped him again, and saw a piece of fibreglass fly over her windshield. She hit the brakes again, before tapping the gas, and holding the Boost. Her front end slammed into InuYasha's car, and didn't back off. She upshifted into fourth, and used low revs, high horsepower to slowly push him forward. She grinned as her car began to shake and rip tiny pieces of InuYasha's fender off. She finally turned hard and ripped a large chunk of his bumper off, rolling over it and accelerating past InuYasha. Ayame pulled level with Sango, and finally had a good unobstructed view of the road ahead. She saw that she had a couple thousand feet left in this straightaway before a hard right turn greeted them.

Sango upshifted into the last gear in her gearbox, and pulled in on the Boost paddle. '_It feels so good to be back in the drivers seat...especially of my baby.' _She thought, pumping the brakes lightly, watching her rev counter needle wobble back and forth between 7000 and 7800 revs. She glanced at her speedometre, and saw the needle pointing at 193 MPH. She rocketed around the left hand turn, as Ayame's yellow McLaren F1 LM pulled level with her. She pushed the accelerator to the floor, and watched the rev counter rise to 9000, redlining. Sango smiled to herself as her car tore by 200 MPH, and kept rising. She turned hard to the left, and slammed Ayame.

"Your time is coming, bitch. You totalled my car, so I'm gonna total you..." Sango slammed the yellow blur next to her again, and pulled in on the clutch while braking, down shifting for the corner. She started the turn, then performed a series of complicated manoevres that initiated a drift. She continued to corner, while pushing the clutch in. She down shifted, then clamped on the gas, her other foot still on the clutch. She raised her revs, then popped the clutch, and the sudden flood of power to the rear wheels sent them spinning. She drifted around the corner, smoke trailing from her tires. Ayame came tearing through the smoke, in the classic double tap brake drift, and InuYasha was right behind her, tailing her hard. As they came out of the turn, they saw a sign saying City Limits, 3 miles.

Sango grinned as Ayame tried to pass her, right out of the corner. She cut to the left, as Ayame tried to pass on her left, and slammed violently into her car, cracking her windshield. Ayames car careened toward the guardrail, as Sango fought for control over her fish-tailing car.

InuYasha geared up, straightening out his drift, and made his move. He tried to pass Ayame on her left, and he watched her car closely for any countering move that she might make. Suddenly, her car shuddered, and InuYasha watched in disbelief as her hood developed a bulge, and her car veered toward him. InuYasha tried to accelerate out of the collision, but that only put him on a better angle to recieve her hit. She smashed into his passenger side door, and it imploded inward. InuYasha cursed as he was showered with glass from his imploding window, and metal and fibreglass from her car. His car was pushed toward the guardrail, helped by the weight of Ayame's car pushing him. He collided with the guardrail and lost consciousness as his head collided with the driver side door, which was crushed inward. Ayame's car kept on coming, and the weight behind it drove it into the interior of InuYasha's car, the engine mount pinning InuYasha in his seat, and the red hot disc brakes inches from the small pool of gasoline.

Sango rebounded off of Ayame's car, and watched as it careened away from her, tires smoking and squealing as she slammed on the brakes. Sango watched her car all the way until it crashed into something, probably the guardrail, before facing forward. She looked out her windshield, her foot pumping the gas, and didn't even have time to recognise the guardrail in front of her as a threat, before her car slammed head on into it, Sango still accelerating. She pitched forward as her car was stopped hard by the solid piece of metal, and was jerked back into her seat by her custom seat belt, with no more than whiplash from the deacceleration. She heard a cracking sound, and opened her eyes, focusing on the still perfect windshield. An instant later, the windshield was spider-webbed with cracks, making the whole piece of glass go frosty white, threatening to shatter into millions of razor-sharp shards. Sango, took a second to thank God for her seat belt restraint system, and wondered how much damage was done to her car. She eyed the fragmented glass on front of her face, and reached for the seatbelt quick-release button. She pressed it, and an audible Snap! was heard as all 5 seatbelt restraints were released, and the fragmented glass shattered, falling onto Sango as she expected, having already raised her arms and closed her eyes to protect herself.

As Ayame sat up, she vaguely noticed that there was blood all over the inside of her car. 'That's not good...gonna cost a fortune to clean...' She thought, having irrational thoughts, suffering from a concussion from the impact. She looked up, and looked through her shattered windshield, pausing a moment as her vision went fuzzy. She became aware of a grinding sound, and tried to focus on what it was, for it was irritating. Her vision returned, and she saw InuYasha almost within arms reach of her, pinned into his seat and against the car by her whole front end.

"You'd...ya better move, InuYasha, ya...could get crushed, and...dead." She said, slurring a few of her words as the massive blood loss from her head bagan to affect her rational mind. She reached feebly for the door handle of her car and pulled it, trying to push open her door. "C'mon, open up, dammit...gotta get...gots-ta get ta Inu...Yasha...he gots stuck.." She remembered that her door opened upward, not outward, and cursed, pushing it up. She climbed out and heard that irritating grinding sound again. It seemed to be coming from the front of her car, close to the ground. InuYasha forgotten, she bent down to see what was going on, and spotted her disc brake, minus the wheel and carbon-ceramic brake shoes, spinning around, producing the grinding sound as it rubbed against the front support strut. She was momentarily distracted and enchanted by the sparks it was throwing off, before the brake disc slowed down enough to grind to a halt, the sparks ceasing to be produced. Ayame stood up, failing to see the tiny, last remaining spark hit the pavement and bounce, dissapearing as it burnt out in the air...before reigniting on the gas fumes in the air, and burning a path through the air toward the puddle of gas underneath Ayame's car.

Hey, come on, InuYasha, we got to gets yah to a hopsti--hospital, real quick, like." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt woozy for a second, and stayed still, letting the moment pass, before shaking InuYasha again. "Heyyyyy, InuuYaaasha, wa-Ow, fuck!" She said, as her hand slipped off InuYasha's shoulder, her bare exposed wrist landing on shattered glass, several tiny, miniscule pieces digging into the soft flesh of her wrist. Ayame got her balance back, and reached out to InuYasha, feeling a dull pain in her arm, as the tiny pieces of razor sharp glass cut through her bone and flesh each time she moved her wrist. She caressed InuYasha's face, and cried out in pain as her wrist felt like it was being slashed as she tried to turn her hand from palm down position to palm up, the glass in her wrist lacerating her, blood pouring off her hand in waves. Ayame fell, and landed on the crumpled hood of her car, feeling the heat of the engine burning into her as she looked at InuYasha, unconscious, or dead, only a foot away.

"Please..." She whispered, tears coursing down her face. "Please help me InuYasha...wake up... I need you, InuYasha...please help me, it hurts so bad..." She said, trying to kee her trembling wrist as still as possible. As her vision faded, she reached out with a trembling hand, and touched InuYasha once more on the face, leaving a bloody streak on his face. Ayame closed her eyes, the pain in her wrist fading.

"I-I love you, InuYasha..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Every Burner dies sometime..." She said, "Guess todays our day..."

InuYasha stirred, as he felt someone touch his cheek. His ear twitched as he heard a tiny sound, like a lighter being lit. He groaned, and opened his eyes, as he heard a voice.

"I-I love you, InuYasha...Every Burner dies sometime...Guess todays our day..." InuYasha looked around him, and saw ayame strewn across the yellow hood of her car, half of the yellow hood tinted with red as her wrist continued to pump blood out of her body. InuYasha looked down, and saw the engine block pinning him to the seat, and the cylinder heads just a few inches and carbeurator strewn across his chest and area around him. He felt a strange heat, and realized that the tiny whooshing sound he heard, was a flame being lit, and now, it wasn't so little, and he began to panic. He was trapped, pinned into his car, by a whole other car, and he was about to get blown up, or burned to death.

'I gave this fate to so many innocent people...this is my retribution. I must atone for my sins. I will not fight. Only...I want Ayame to survive. How?' He wondered how pointless it would be to fight, and resist what he knew he had coming. He felt flames licking at the back of his seat, and knew he didn't have much longer. He suddenly thought that this death wasn't as glorious as he thought it would be, to be taken out, and crash and burn, to die at the hands of someone that was obviously better than him. Only a miracle could prevent this, he thought, praying that his death would come quickly. InuYasha had prepared himself for any crash fate, but had never ever given thought to crashing, and still being alive long enough to suffer the harsh fate of burning to death. InuYasha felt the incredible heat, and resigned himself to his fate, the only sound heard was the roar of the flames, as he closed his eyes, picturing Ayame's smiling face in his mind, feeling the tears cut a path through the dirt on his face as they ran down his cheeks. Suddenly he heard a new sound, a sputtering whoosh as a figure advanced through the flames, the sound of their footfalls on the blacktop as loud as InuYasha's ears could make them.

The whooshing sound grew louder as Sango extinguished the flames, a fire extinguisher in her hand as she sprayed it over InuYasha's car, paying special attention to the puddle of gas that kept igniting every time it was put out. Sango checked to make sure all the fire was out, before clearing the front of Ayame's car. She made sure nothing was impaled in InuYasha, before climbing into the drivers seat, and examining the contols. She looked out the window, toward the back of the car, and saw, from this new angle, that the engine was no longer connected in any way to the car itself, and scrapped that idea. She got out, and saw Ayame lying on the hood. She ran to her car, and prayed that it was working, knowing that InuYasha was sitting in his car, silently, hoping she could get him out of his prison. She jumped in, and turned the key, not liking the metallic crunches she was hearing. She turned the key again, pumping the gas, and the car started. Sango gingerly put the car into reverse, and touched the gas. The engine revved, but the car didn't move, almost the whole front end trapped under the guard rail. Sango took her foot off the gas, and InuYasha's and Ayame's face floated through her mind. She grimaced as she looked out her window, and saw Ayame lying lifeless on her cars hood. Sango floored the gas and held it down, praying it didn't blow, for she needed it for what she was doing next. The rev counter soared toward it's 9000 rpm limit, and Sango didn't let up on the gas, and finally, with a loud screech, her car tore free of the guard rail, losing its hood cover in the process. She slammed on the brakes, and jumped out, tying a rope from her front sway bar, to the strongest bar she could find on Ayame's car. She ran over to her car, and floored the engine, revving it, mindful that Ayame was on the hood. She slowly pulled the twisted wreckage of the McLaren F1 LM out of the side of the McLaren F1, with all the care and precision of a carpenter yanking a bent nail from a two-by-four. She stopped, and got out, after engaging the E-brake. She ran over to InuYasha's side, and helped him out of his seat. She helped him out of the crushed car, and he stopped as he saw Ayame lying on the hood of her car. He remembered her words, and he walked over to her, prepared for the worst. He watched her chest, and saw no movement. He got her off the car, and set her down on the ground, straightening her out, arms by her sides. He tried to remember back to his first aid training. He looked at Ayame, and knew he had no choice, hoping and praying that it worked. He placed his lips on hers, and held her nose closed as he breathed into her. He went through the procedure, step by step, hoping against hope that this girl that was beyond saving could be saved. InuYasha kept up the CPR and recussitation steps for almost half an hour, Sango sitting on the ground, leaning against her destroyed car, watching InuYasha's hopeless attempts with deep sadness and regret. She knew that she had let pride interfere with her friendship and the results had ended with a death.

'Racers pride...' She thought bitterly. Ayame had destroyed her car, so she had detroyed Ayame. Looking back, her anger and self-rightiousness had seemed justified, but now, looking at InuYasha bent over Ayame's lifeless body, it didn't seem worth it. Sango got up, and walked up behind InuYasha, placing her hand on his shoulder, halting him.

"Enough, InuYasha, stop now. She's...She is dead, InuYasha." Sango said, bending down to hug him from behind, her arms around his neck. Those words hit InuYasha harder than Ayame's car had, and he froze, feeling Sango's body against him. He felt Sango place her head on his shoulder. InuYasha looked at her, and he saw the truth in her deep brown eyes, as she looked at him, ashamed, full of guilt, too afraid to admit that she had _murdered_ Ayame. Sango didn't need to admit anything, for her eyes told InuYasha all he needed to know. InuYasha saw her tears fall as the rain started up, making hollow plinking sounds against the dented and twisted metal of thier cars. InuYasha stood up, shrugging Sango off, and walking away.

"I didn't mean it, InuYasha, I swear!" Sango cried out. "She was my friend as much as she was yours!" She yelled, trying to divert the blame from herself, knowing it was futile. She glanced at Ayame's prone body, lying on the pavement, the rain washing the blood off the pavement and away from her body. Sango stared after InuYasha as he walked away, over to his car. He stopped and placed his hand on the hood.

"I'm sorry, InuYas-"

"I KNOW! YOU TOLD ME!" InuYasha yelled, slamming his fist down onto the metal. "But the truth is, Sango, 'I'm Sorry' doesn't cut it when someone very dear to you has been killed."

For the first time since meeting him, Sango was afraid of his strength, and what he could do to her, if he so chose. She fell silent, and InuYasha turned back to his car.

For a long time, they stood there, each with their own thoughts, before sirens started up in the distance. Suddenly InuYasha whipped around and strode toward Sango. She didn't register his direction of his look, and walk, until he was in front of her. She snapped out of her reverie, and looked up at him. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him.

"Was this what you got into Burnout for?" He asked, the anger and hate for her written all over his face. "Huh! WAS IT?" He yelled, shaking her. "You wanted to kill one of your friends? Is that it? Well, you sure fulfilled that wish today, bitch. Hope your happy, cause nobody else is!" He said, pushing her away from him, not caring that she landed on the wet ground, hitting her head on the pavement, making her wince. InuYasha stalked away, and picked up a stray piece of metal, the sirens growing ever louder. At first Sango thought he was going to hit her with it, and watched him warily as he swung it around, looking around for something to take his anger out on. Sango, still on the ground, broke out in sweat as he glanced at her, his face still twisted in anger. InuYasha turned away, and raised the piece of metal, bringing it down with all his strength as he screamed out angrily. The bar impacted the side window of Sango's car, blowing it out. He started smashing the side door, denting it severely, before walking around the car, to the back. He smashed the tail lights, swinging the metal rod in a two-handed grip, glass flying everywhere. He walked over to the driver side, and smashed that window too, gasping for breath as he put all his power into smashing up her car. He brought the bar down on her side mirrors, snapping it off, before bringing the bar down one last time to smash out the back window. He stood by her car, gasping for breath, before looking down at the metal bar in his hand. His heart froze as he saw what was scratched into the bar.

'Ayame luvs InuYasha forever'

InuYasha looked at the fabrication of the bar, before going over to look inside Ayame's car. What he saw confirmed it. The top piece of the roll cage that was welded on the inside of the car was missing, now in InuYasha's hand. Ayame must have engraved this into the bar one day while sitting in her car, for all she had to do was look up, and she would see the bar, and the perfect spot to write something like that. InuYasha looked up as a cop car and an ambulance rolled to a stop by Ayame's body, the paramedics jumping out to look at her.

InuYasha turned away as they violated her body, tearing open her shirt and loosening the waist band of her pants. he sat down, and felt the rain seeping through his clothes. about ten minutes later, Sango sat down timidly beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry, InuYasha, please forgive me..." She whispered, holding him. InuYasha was about to reply, when he heard a gentle cough behind him, followed by a series of relieved sighs. InuYasha straightened up as he heard another weak cough, followed by his name. InuYasha pricked up his ears, and turned around, afraid his mind might be decieving him. He looked, and saw Ayame, propped up on one elbow, looking at him, grinning, her wrist wrapped up, her clothes soaked.

"Inu..Yasha...I did it. I survived." She said, smiling at him. InuYasha jumped up, and ran over to her, dropping to his knees in front of her. He reached out for her, but was blocked by an ambulance attendant, as Ayame was loaded onto a stretcher, and put in the back of the ambulance. InuYasha asked frantically if he could ride with them, and was given a nod. He jumped into the back of the ambulance, and turned to look at Sango, standing alone in the rain. He looked her in the eyes, and she stared back, not knowing what to do. InuYasha turned away, and slammed the doors behind him. He knew he was abandoning Sango, but he was sure she deserved it.

He glanced at Ayame, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, and gripped her hand in his. He layed his head on her shoulder, and she reached up with her other hand to stroke his cheek. He kissed her throat, so happy that she was alive, and wondering if her wrist would ever recover fully. Ayame licked his cheek, laughing softly.

"What?" InuYasha asked, sitting up to look at her. Ayame chuckled. "Think about how much it's gonna cost us to get both our cars fixed!" She said. InuYasha looked at her.

"After all this, you still wanna race?" He asked seriously. He got an equally serious response.

"It's in our blood, InuYasha, in our hearts, and in our souls. Your welcome to try stopping, but I'm gonna race till the day I die." She said, "Even if I keep crashing, as long as I am able to steer and shift, I'm gonna race!"

InuYasha realized that it was true. Once you started, you couldn't stop. Not if you were a true racer, infected with the need for speed, the want to race, the desire to test the limits of yourself, your endurance, your car, and to risk your life. InuYasha looked at Ayame.

"Yeah, I wanna race too, same as you, and I don't never wanna stop. When you recover, let's take a nice slow drive out to someplace, find somwehere where we can work on our cars some more, and try a little training. What do you say?" He asked, hoping she said yes.

Ayame nodded, and closed her eyes, smiling. InuYasha looked at the ambulance attentant, and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine, kid, don't worry about her."

InuYasha grinned. "When you love someone, it's only natural to worry about them." He said, and Ayame squeezed his hand.

Sango Watched the ambulance fade into the distance, before pulling out her cel phone. She called a tow truck for her car, told them that the keys were under the seat, and slid the phone back into her pocket. She walked over to her vehicle, and smiled sadly at the sick humor in the situation. Not even 3 hours after she had the damn thing back from the repair shop, she was sending it back, in just as bad condition. She knelt down and clasped her hands together, bowing her head as the rain fell upon her weary shoulders, as she prayed for forgiveness for her sins. She walked over to the back of her car, and pried off the plastic clamps that held the liscence plate onto her car. She held the thin piece of metal in her hands, rubbing her fingers over the raised red letters that spelled out her name, SANGO.

She tossed it into the trunk, slammed it closed and walked away, her feet crunching on the gravel as she walked on the side of the road, passing the sign that said 'Next town, 2 Miles'. She stoppedd, about 50 yards away, and looked back, her car a mere shadow that shimmered in the falling rain. It's crumpled body resembled her dreams, and they were both crashed. She started walking again, the dirt beneath her feet turning to mud.


	8. The Past and a trip

Burnout: Revenge, Chapter 8.

Ayame lay in her hospital bed, and glanced at the telelision briefly before going back to the magazine she was reading. She turned the page, and purred as her eyes landed on a custom steering wheel and grip, and turned to the next page to see custom exhausts.

'_Knock! Knock!' _Ayame looked up from her book to see InuYasha standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Your such a guy, look at what your reading." He said walking over to her, pointing to the _Cars! _magazine in her hand. She smiled. "Alright then, my sexy homosexual, come give this guy a kiss." She said playfully, putting the magazine down. InuYasha kissed her, his hands behind his back as he leaned forward. She didn't notice his stance, and looked at him.

"Doctor says I can go home today." She said, glad to get out of the hospital after three weeks in the same boring bed. InuYasha grinned. "Hell yeah! I'm serious about that trip ya know, we gotta chill out." He said, sitting down beside her. She sat up, and put her slender arms around InuYasha's neck, gracing him with a deep kiss, favouring her damaged wrist as she ran her fingers through his hair. She let her tongue slide around his, and groaned slightly as her wrist throbbed. InuYasha stopped kissing her, and looked at her, the concern obvious in his eyes. "Hey," He said quietly, "How's your wrist? Will you ever regain full mobility of it?" He asked, watching her wiggle her hand back and forth slightly, the most she could do with that wrist, without hurting herself.

"Doctor says I will, but he wants me to be really careful that I don't impact it, or fall on it, because it will rip the healing tissue." She said, tilting her head slightly to stare at her wrist, rubbing it with her finger. InuYasha put his head down and licked her wrist gently, letting his silver hair fall down to obscure her wrist. He moved his closed fist toward her wrist, and placed the object in her open palm, giving her wrist one last swipe, before sitting up. Ayame looked at the moist skin on her wrist, the result of InuYasha licking her, and glanced at her open hand, where InuYasha had touched her. Her bright green eyes widened as she spotted the ring sitting in her hand, glinting in the bright lights of the hospital. She picked it up, and examined it. It had three diamonds set on the top of the crown, with a light tinge of pink to them, and the ring was pure gold. She looked on the inside, and read what was engraved on the inside of the gold ring. Around the inside it said '_InuYasha loves Ayame till the end of time.' _She gasped, and looked up at InuYasha, smiling, before slipping it on her finger. It fit, and she had a sudden flash-back to the past.

_Ayame looked at her moms ring, and gasped. "Thats a pretty ring, mommy." She said, not daring to touch it as it sat on the table, for fear of dropping it. Ayames mother smiled down at her. "Yes, dear, it is a lovely ring, isn't it?" Ayame nodded energetically, her tiny red pig tails flopping around her face. "Want to hear a secret, dear?" Ayames mother asked, slipping the ring back on. Ayame nodded again, looking up at her mother. "Okay, mommy." _

_"When i was in college, your father gave me this ring, and it was only after a few days dating. We both liked each other very much, and when i slid the ring on, it fit perfectly. Thats how I knew that your father was the man for me. It was the first ring he had ever gotten for me, he had never asked me for my ring size, or measured my finger. He just knew what size my fingers were. It was like we were destined to be together." She said, smiling a happy smile. "So when a man tries to propose to you, and he buys a ring for you, without knowing your ring size, and it fits, then that man is the man for you. No one else will match up to that man, and the chances are that you will love him long before he ever gives you any ring." She said. They both turned as a man walked into the kitchen, and Ayame ran over to him. "Daddy! Daddy! Is it true that you knew mommys ring size without asking her?" She asked, hugging his leg. Ayame's father bent down to pick her up, laughing. He swung her around, and tossed her into the air, catching her. "Yes, way back when I gave that ring to your mother, I loved her very much, and there was no doubt as to what kind of ring I wanted to give her, or the size." He said. "And I still love your mother very much, if not more, than I did that day. The ring you see over there, the one with the three pink diamond stones and the pure gold, that is the second ultimate sign of our love for each other." He said, smiling at Ayames mother. "Second?" Ayame asked, scratching her head. "Whats the first ultimate sign of your love?" She asked, not knowing what could be more lovely than that beautiful ring. Ayame's father traded a gentle look with Ayame's mother, before kissing Ayame and putting her down.  
"You are." He said._

Ayame looked at InuYasha as tears ran down her face, partly from the memory of her parents, and from her finally knowing that she would be with InuYasha forever. InuYasha, not knowing what was wrong, quickly hugged her. "Hey, whats wrong?" He asked, wanting her to stop crying. "Did...did I do something wrong?" He asked, softly. Ayame shook her head, and smiled at InuYasha, wiping a tear from her cheek. "No, InuYasha, you just gave me the greatest gift ever." She said, not meaning just the ring, but also for the memory, and what the ring symbolized. InuYasha knew nothing about the symbolization of the ring, beyond the love that it expressed that InuYasha had for Ayame. Ayame hugged InuYasha back, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up slowly, and her knees buckled, and she dropped toward the floor, only to be caught by InuYasha. He kept his arm around her waist, and walked with her as she moved toward the reception desk. There, she leaned on InuYasha while she called for her doctor, and waited until he showed up. Ayame carressed her wrist, and looked up at InuYasha as she spun the beautiful ring on her finger. InuYasha leaned toward her, and kissed her, making the receptionist glare at them. Ayame moaned, and the receptionist, with her old school principles about not showing affection in public, that it was impolite, 'hmphed', and turned away, answering a phone that was ringing. The kiss ended, and InuYasha led her over to the waiting room, helping her into her chair. InuYasha held Ayames hand as they waited. When the doctor came in, InuYasha and Ayame stood, and InuYasha shook his hand.

"Hi, um, we were wondering if Ayame was fit enough to go home, because she has been in here almost three weeks now." InuYasha said. The doctor looked at some charts he had on his clipboard, and then gave Ayame a quick lookover. He nodded before ripping off a prescription order.

"Take this to the pharmacy, and they will give you pills for pain, as well as pills to aid your cartilage in healing, and pills to help strengthen your body after losing so much blood." He said, handing it to her. Ayame nodded and took it, folding it and putting it into her pocket.

"Thank you."She said. They turned and walked out the doors, InuYasha opening the door to his re-built McLaren F1. He helped Ayame into the back seat, before jumping into the drivers seat. He clipped on the two shoulder straps, but didn't bother with the leg and waist straps, for once deciding to take it slow. InuYasha inserted his key, and turned it, pumping the gas as he did so, revving the engine up. He was momentarily haunted by the metallic crunching sound of Ayame's car sliding into his, his engine red-lining as his right foot came down hard on the gas pedal, the screaming of the tires as they slid across the blacktop. InuYasha shook his head, opened his eyes, and engaged the reverse. He backed out of his stall, and stopped. He slowly, as if in a trance, engaged first, then paused. He checked the area around him before _slowly _turning onto the street, and keeping a steady speed of 30 MPH all the way back to his house.

As he pulled in, he engaged neutral, and floored the accelerator for a second, before shifting into park, and turning off the car. He got out, and stood by Ayame as she got out, now walking by herself. They entered the house, and went up the stairs to the room, their last stay in the house for the night.

"Hey, InuYasha..." Ayame said, looking at him as she undressed. "Yeah?" He asked, flicking back the covers to the bed.

"What were you thinking when you bought such a ring for me? What was running through your mind?" She asked, having trouble phrasing her question, really meaning, _Why?._

InuYasha stopped and walked over to her. "I was walking through the mall the other day, thinking about you, when I thought of the perfect way to show you that I loved you." He said. " I saw that ring in the mall, and for some reason, I was attracted to it, by the beauty, and..this may sound funny..." He said, trailing off.

"Yeah..." Ayame said, coaxing him.  
"Well, I thought that if I bought any ring other than that one, that something bad...not something bad, not really, but I felt that something, some kind of fate, wouldn't be fulfilled." He said, blushing even as he said what he thought was ludicrous. Ayame thought back to her mothers ring, and nodded.

"InuYasha, believe it or not, I know exactly what your talking about." She said softly, making Inuyasha's eyes widen. She smiled at him, kissed him on the mouth, before dropping onto the bed. She sighed, feeling the stress of the last few days heavy upon her chest. InuYasha, laying beside her, seemed to know what she was feeling, as he kissed her throat softly. Ayame closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as InuYasha began to gently lick her neck. InuYasha whispered softly into her ear, and she rolled over onto her stomach. InuYasha sat up, and began to rub her shoulders, gently pressing his knuckles into her soft skin, working the tense, tight muscles. Ayame groaned as the tension flowed out of her shoulders and neck, and InuYasha began to work on her back, and Ayame giggled as his touch became feather light, almost ticklish. His strong hands slid lower, pressing into her back, touching all the right spots, and Ayame groaned as her back stopped aching. InuYasha rubbed his hands lightly up and down her back, occaisionally stopping as he felt a tight muscle underneath his fingertips, working on it until it relaxed, eliciting a soft moan from Ayame. A few minutes later, Ayame's breathing had lightened and slowed, signalling to InuYasha that she had fallen asleep. InuYasha smiled down at her as she lay on the bed, her head turned sideways, resting on her folded arms, her mouth open slightly, her lips tempting InuYasha to steal a kiss from her. Instead, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist as he lay down beside her, cuddling up to her. Eventually, he too fell asleep, and the night wore on as their hearts beat strongly together, as one.

InuYasha finished wiping the car down, and he was about to walk away, when he noticed something on the hood. He stopped, and looked at it hard, before making out the thin, but deep line of a scratch. InuYasha went into the garage, and grabbed a can of touch up paint, walking back out to the car. He stopped, and shook the can of spraypaint. He yanked the top off, and postioned his finger on the top of the button. He was about to press it, when a loud cry behind him startled him out of his concentration.

"InuYasha!!!!!!!" InuYasha jumped, and sighed as he realized how close he had come to messing up his touch-up. He stood up, and turned around as Ayame walked down the steps, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. InuYasha saw the steam from the coffee visible in the air, but didn't notice how chilly it was getting. InuYasha accepted the cup of coffee from her, took a drink, and passed it back to her.

"Hey," He said, giving her a hug. "You ready to go?" He asked, turning back to his car.

"Yeah," She said. "After all, we aren't taking anything, this is supposed to be a soul cleansing trip, we don't really need that much." She said, setting the cup dpwn on the hood of the car, and hugging InuYasha from behind. InuYasha focussed on the scratch, and pressed the top on the can, holding it down for a few seconds, until the scratch was completely covered up.

InuYasha picked up the cup, gulped down the rest of the coffee, and walked toward the house. He washed out the cup in the sink, placed it in the cupbaord, and looked around to make sure that everything electrical was either turned off, or unplugged. After one last check of the bedroom, he was about to exit when something shiny caught his attention ou of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the bedside table, and picked up the picture of Ayame, the glossy surface being what had attracted his attention. He stared at it, before dropping it face up onto the bed. He smiled, and left the room, flicking off the light. He walked slowly down the stairs, and looked around at his house in a totally different perspective, now that he wasn't going to see it for a few months, maybe even a year. He sighed, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He locked it up, and walked over to the car, Ayame having already turned it on, warming it up. InuYasha got in, and stapped himself in, laughing as Ayame sighed, stretching herself out along the back seat. InuYasha backed out of the drive, and headed down the street, aiming for the Interstate Highway. As they moved down the street, the engine growling at low revs, low speed, they couldn't help but glance back to the house where so many memories had been made. InuYasha turned back to the road, and slowed as they approached an intersection, groaning absentmindedly as his foot automatically sought out the gas, not the brake. InuYasha waited until he got a green, before turning right, onto the on-ramp for the highway. As he accelerated, he stopped himself from passing too many cars at too high a speed. He vowed not to go over a hundred and twenty miles an hour, barely out of first gear. InuYasha smoothly accelerated to 90 MPH, and settled in behind an old FORD pickup truck. InuYasha clicked the switch under his seat, and reclined so that he was laid back almost flat, balrely able to see the road ahead of him.

"Now I know why people follow the speed limit," InuYasha said to Ayame, chuckling. "

"Hmm, and whys that?" She asked sleepily, for it was only 6 30 in the morning.

"Because you can easily relax and drive at these slow speeds, it's no wonder I didn't think of this sooner." He said. InuYasha rolled down the window, and quickly rolled it up again, as cold air flooded the car.

"Brr, damn its cold out." He said. "What is it, almost November?" He said aloud.

"..." Ayame yawned. "...Yeah...tomorrows November first..." She said, eyes closed, breath coming slow. InuYasha fell silent, and spotted the turn-off for the road to Canada. He took it, and saw the sign proclaiming 43 more miles to Canada-States border. InuYasha smirked as he thought of the looks he would get, pulling this dark candy apple red car up to the check-point, and once he was in Canada, for he doubted that the Canadians had ever seen a car so fine.

END

AN Im Canadian!!! Go Canadians!!!  
crys  
I wanna be an American!!! They got all the nice cars!!!!  
Shout out to my girl Haley, Stay Awesumn!


	9. 2 new characters

Burnout: Revenge Chapter 9.  
A/N Mint Aero Rocks every other bar out there, no discussion!

InuYasha sped down the highway, Ayame in the back seat, munching on a Mint Aero bar. InuYasha changed lanes and passed a Volkswagon wide open, at 93 MPH.  
"Hey InuYasha?" Ayame asked, leaning forward. "Yeah?" InuYasha said, returning his seat to it's upright position.  
"Why do you suppose everyone here is driving like, thirty miles an hour under the speed limit?" she asked. "And the speed limit is only 80 MPH?"  
InuYasha laughed as he passed another rust bucket on the road.  
"I don't know, maybe it's the weather." InuYasha said, as he cranked up the heater. Outside, the temperature was -34, -40 with the wind chill. The wind was blowing snow across the highway, obscuring the yellow line and hiding the shoulder where the highway dropped off about 4 inches into frozen dirt and snow. InuYasha noticed this almost too late, and slowed down to about 60 MPH, still faster than any other car on the road, and was worried by the sound of snow scraping against the undercarriage of his car. InuYasha squinted out his windshield as a gust of wind blew a drift of snow across the road and into his windshield. InuYasha grumbled as his visibility was cut down by a few hundred feet, but he still tore through the early morning, driving hard.

InuYasha leaned forward as a particularly strong gust shoved his light car sideways, into the oncoming lane, but he didn't notice because the road was obscured by snow drifts, making manuveurability difficult. Suddenly, a pair of headlights pierced through the snow, heading right for the McLaren F1. InuYasha turned hard, swerving around the car and back into his own lane. As he went to straighten the wheel, he hit a patch of black ice, and the car spun to the right, careening off his side of the road into a snow drift. InuYasha waited until his car had completely stopped, before engaging reverse. As he floored the accelerator, he knew he had no hope in hell, for his racing slick tires couldn't grip anything except the dryest of asphalt and cement. InuYasha swore and shut his car off, groaning. From behind him, he heard a giggle.

He turned, and looked at Ayame. "What is so funny about this?" He asked, only half angrily, for looking at Ayame's beautiful face always calmed him down. She leaned forward and kissd him on the mouth, making him blush. She giggled.  
"After all this time, and a simple kiss can still make you blush." She said. "Thats sweet."

InuYasha, his anger gone now, started the car, and zipped up his wind breaker. He opened the door, and got out before leaning back in.  
"I'm gonna try pushing it out, you get in the drivers seat and see if you can help by slowly reversing it." He said, half yelling to be heard over the wind. Ayame nodded.  
"Alright, I gotcha, now shut the door, it's freezing in here!" InuYasha grinned, slammed the door, and walked over to the front of the car, immediately sinking down to his knees in the ice cold snow.

"Shit!" He complained as the snow melted into water and got all into his shoes and soaked his pants. He placed his hands on the hood of the car and pushed, immediately sinking down to his waist. The engine revved and the tires spun, but the car was going nowhere. InuYasha turned his head to the side as the snow and ice whipped him in the face. He pushed as hard as he could, the revving of the engine loud in his ears, and felt the car move a few inches, before InuYasha had to stop. As soon as he stopped, the car slid back down, the bumper almost touching InuYasha's stomach. InuYasha grimaced as the wind blew right through his wind breaker and his hands started to go numb. He dragged himself out of the snowbank as a few cars whipped by him on the highway. He cursed them for not stopping, but reconsidered and figured that if his position were reversed, he wouldn"t stop either.  
_'Whatever,' _InuYasha thought. _'What doesn't kill me will only make me stronger.' _Suddenly, a loud, deep sound reached his ears above the howling wind. Out of the blowing snow, a monster of a pick-up truck was barreling toward them, slowing down. InuYasha watched as this monstrous vehicle passed him and pulled off the road, stopping and reversing toward them. The truck stopped and InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. Whereas he towered over the roof of his McLaren F1, InuYasha's chest was barely level with the running board of this huge truck, and the door handle was positioned at head height. InuYasha glanced at the body of the truck and was amused to see that the rear wheels were tandem, meaning that there were four wheels for the rear axle, two on each side, while the front axle had the normal two wheels. The truck produced a weird sound, and InuYasha identified it as a diesel. Just then, the driver side door opened, and a guy jumped out, his boots slamming onto the snow. The guy flicked his long waist length black hiared pontail over his shoulder, and walked over to InuYasha, holding his hand out, a grin on his face.  
"Hi!" The guy said, and InuYasha warily shook his hand.  
"I'm Bankotsu, and you are...?"  
"InuYasha." He said, dropping the mans hand. Bankotsu looked at the car and laughed.  
"Seems your in a bit of a situation! Want a bit of help?"  
InuYasha grimaced, swallowed his pride, and nodded.  
"Sure." He said. Bankotsu walked over to the car, and looked under the rear bumper, running his hand under it. A few seconds later, his face broke into a smile, and his deep blue eyes shone.  
"Alright!" He said, getting up. "I can help you, follow me!"  
InuYasha nodded, and held up his hand.  
"Just a sec, alright?" He asked. Bankotsu nodded and walked over to his truck, while InuYasha went over to the driver side door and opened it.  
Ayame looked at him and smiled. "Whose that good looking guy out there?" She asked, making InuYasha growl. She slapped his shoulder to show she was kidding.  
"His names Bankotsu and he's gonna help us out." He said. "Are you gonna stay in here, or come out with us?"  
Ayame shivered as a gust of wind blew right into the car.  
"No thanks, it's all right, it's too cold out!"  
InuYasha shut the door, and walked over to a grinning Bankotsu. Bankotsu threw a rig and chain at him, and InuYasha understood. He ran one end of the chain through the eyelets on the underside of the truck, and snugged it with the coupling. He ran the other end through the eyelet attached to the frame of his car under the bumper, and tightened that one too. Bankotsu did the same on the right side of the truck and car, until the truck was firmly hooked to the car. Bankotsu got into his truck, and backed it into position, so that when he pulled the car out, it would come out straight, not crooked. Bankotsu revved the engine, looked both ways for oncoming traffic, before slamming the gas. His rear wheels spun a bit, and Bankotsu let off the acceleration a bit, and the truck settled down, pulling out onto the highway, the car sliding out behind it. Bankotsu engaged the park, and jumped out, never minding that his truck was blocking two lanes of traffic. InuYasha and Bankotsu unhooked the chains and threw them in the back of the truck, before reaching in and withdrawing a windshield de-icing blade. He handed it to InuYasha and recieved a blank look in return.

"Whats this thing for?" InuYasha asked, and Bankotsu laughed. He walked over to the car and showed InuYasha how to scrape off the ice that was building up around the edges of his windshield. InuYasha nodded, and took the brush from him.  
Just then a car pulled up and stopped, waiting for the truck to move. As Bankotsu kept talking to InuYasha, InuYasha kept glancing over his shoulder to the waiting car.  
"Aren't you gonna move? Those people are waiting to go by." InuYasha said. Bankotsu waved to the people, and turned around to face InuYasha.  
"Yeah, I'll move, don't worry about it." Bankotsu said. He reached out again, and InuYasha took his hand, shaking it.  
Bankotsu walked over to the truck, and opened his door.  
"See you later, InuYasha!" He said, waving over his shoulder. InuYasha waved, and walked over to his car, and got in, slamming the door. Bankotsu revved his engine, and turned down the highway, picking up speed. InuYasha slowly drove to the shoulder of the road, and let the other cars pass, careful to not get stuck again.  
InuYasha looked over at Ayame, and grinned.

"What?" She asked. InuYasha shook his head, and made a 'come here' motion. She leaned forward and InuYasha put his arms around her, hugging her. She hugged him back, but gasped as he shoved his ice cold hands up her shirt. She yelped, and tried to break free, but InuYasha held her tight, pressing his cold hands against her body, laughing as he did so. Ayame half laughed, half cried out, and groaned, as his hands slowly warmed up against her hot skin. A few minutes later, InuYasha pulled away, grinning.  
"Thanks, babe." He said, recieving a gentle slap across the head for his trick. He upshifted, and pulled out onto the road, accelerating hard and throwing snow up behind him, sliding to the right slightly. He corrected his skid, and sped up, chasing after the pick-up truck, not really sure why, except that it was going in his direction, so, why not. InuYasha thought about the race that he had lost to Kouga, and figured that he could learn a lot about his driving style, and improve a lot, maybe even enough to beat that damn wolf. InuYasha hung a corner, and instinctively went into a drift.

He wasn't going fast enough to drift, and all he did was slide sideways a bit, collecting snow under his low car until he was stopped by the buildup, his wheels spinning uselessly. He reversed out of it, and kept on going, heading into the next corner with a bit more speed.

He tried to set up his drift line again, and this time held the drift for a few seconds, before slipping sideways, and not making it around the corner. He kept on driving, trying to think of a way to drift in this type of weather.

InuYasha eventually caught up to the truck, and pulled alongside it, honking his horn. InuYasha saw Bankotsu look down at their car, and grin. InuYasha slowed, pulled in behind him, and flashed his lights a few times. Just then it occured to InuYasha how much stress the roads were putting on his engine, for the revs were always high, but they were never going fast, as if the car had to work extra hard just to plow through the snow that everyone else seemed to be going over.

Up ahead, Bankotsu flicked on his right blinker, and slowed. InuYasha followed suit, and they turned off the highway into a Tim Hortons. InuYasha shut off the car, and shook Ayame, who had fallen asleep in the warmth of the car again.

"Hey, Ayame." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, shaking it gently. She didn't wake up, her breathing stayed light. InuYasha groaned, then got an idea. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, slowly, and softly. A few seconds later, she reacted, moaning gently and opening her mouth. InuYasha inserted his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Another moan escaped her throat, and her eyes fluttered open. She reached up, and stroked the side of InuYasha's face. She returned the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, sliding around his tongue, before slowly breaking the kiss. She grinned up at InuYasha, and sat up. InuYasha moved, and let Ayame out, taking her by the hand, and leading her toward the Tim Hortons. Once inside, he looked around, his eyes searching for the table that Bankotsu had sat at, finding it close to the back. InuYasha walked with his hand gripping Ayame's, still half leading her, for she was still half asleep. As her head touched his shoulder, he thought briefly that she was like a tired child who couldn't keep her eyes open. He sat her down at the table, and asked what she wanted, letting her introduce herself to him.

"Just a coffee, thanks InuYasha." She said, smiling up at him. InuYasha left her alone with him, and walked up to the counter.

"Hi!" The blonde haired girl behind the counter said. "How may I help you?" She asked, grinning widely at him. InuYasha smiled back, to be polite, and asked for an extra large double-double, and a large double-double, to go. She got them, and passed them to InuYasha, letting her hand brush against his, flirting outrageously. As InuYasha pulled out his wallet, the top flap fell open, revealing the picture of Ayame he kept in there. She frowned, and looked at the picture.

"You still with her?" She asked. InuYasha lookedd at her, withdrawing a 5 dollar bill.

"Yeah, I am. She's in here, as a matter of fact." InuYasha said. He threw the money on the counter, and grabbed the coffee's, turning and leaving the girl behind. InuYasha walked back to the table, and set the large down in front of Ayame. She promptly turned around and swapped her large for InuYasha's extra large, opening it and taking a sip out of it. InuYasha smirked, and sat down next to her.

"So," Bankotsu said. "How's your grip out there on the road?" He asked, taking a gulp of his hot apple cider that he had gotten while InuYasha and Ayame were still outside. InuYasha grinned.

"Could be a hell of a lot better, if you ask me. And with my 3 inch ground clearance, I gotta overwork the engine to go straight through what you can easily go over." InuYasha said. Ayame laughed, and reached below the table to run her hand along InuYasha's leg.

Bankotsu grinned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you wouldn't have a nice car like that without knowing how to drift, would you?"  
InuYasha's ears perked up, making Ayame giggle.

"Hell yeah, on clear, dry ground." InuYasha said. "I tried to drift a few times in this weather, but if I go too slow, then I my car is stopped by a build-up of snow and slush, because of my low clearance. If I go too fast, then I slip out and can't hold my drift line, and my tires do nothing to protect against the slippage."

Bankotsu nodded and laughed. "I know just the thing to combat what your experiencing, InuYasha. What you need is to experience drifting in this kind of weather with an all wheel drive vehicle."  
InuYasha took another sip of his coffee. "All wheel drive, eh? And what kind of advantage does that give you?" He asked, and before Bankotsu could respond, he already knew the advantage.  
Bankotsu grinned, and waved to the weather outside. "You know how you said that if you went too fast, then you would slip out on the ice and snow, as opposed to drifting on pure pavement?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Well," Bankotsu said, "Suppose that you had the ground clearance to make it over terrain like this, then what would hold you back?"  
"Just my lack of grip." InuYasha said.  
"Okay!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "Then, suppose you put some better winter tires on, would you be able to drift?"  
"Maybe," InuYasha said, "But it would take some insane skill."

Bankotsu laughed. "Exactly! So why not just have an all wheel drive vehicle, and instead of having all the power coming from behind, pushing you, and pushing you into a spin, why not have that power distributed to all four wheels, and have your front wheels pull you through the turns, instead?"

InuYasha nodded, and swallowed the last of his coffee, sliding his arm around Ayame. "Yeah," He said, "I could see how that would work."

Ayame squeezed her eyes closed and blushed, tucking her head into InuYasha's shoulder as his hand slid down her pants. InuYasha grinned at Bankotsu's confused expression, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Bankotsu nodded, grinning and laughing. InuYasha moved his hand around, touching her in a few select places, and Ayame could feel her face burning. She pushed her body up closer to InuYasha, trying to hide her blushing face, knowing that it was futile. She gasped as he touched her again, and a small moan escaped her open lips, much to her embarrassment. She licked InuYasha's throat, and kissed him, whispering his name in his ear, begging him to stop, but not really wanting him to, now that she was aroused. InuYasha grinned, loving how he could make her feel so good. He got up, and helped Ayame stand. She immediately clung to his arm, pressing her hips up against him. InuYasha put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, as she rested her head on his chest. InuYasha shook Bankotsu's hand again, and told him he'd see him later. They exchanged cell phone numbers, and left the place. InuYasha continued on one way, and Bankotsu turned the other way, claiming that he had some business to take care of before he could meet up with them in the next town.

Kane tore through the snow and wind, revving his engine. It was on the edge of quitting, and he prayed that he had enough gas to make it to the next town. In the passenger seat of his yellow Stingray was his kid. He was 8 years old, and had black hair and black eyes, just like his daddy. Kane smiled down at his kid, and thought about the kids mother. She had ditched the kid into the care of Kane as soon as he was born, and left, not looking back, ever. Kane hadn't seen the girl since. Kane loved the kid with all his heart, but didn't think of himself as the appropriate type of father figure for his son. He wanted someone who had a steady, legal job to raise his kid, but decided that he would rather bring the kid up with an illegal means of making money, than not bringing his kid up at all. He hit the clutch, and upshifted, sighing. He was slightly depressed. He was 22 years old, had a kid he could barely raise, plus the fact that he was killing the kid from the inside out. Since he street raced illegally, and in such a violent matter, he was always on the run from the cops, and half the time, he wasn't even sure he would come home alive to his kid. Add that to the fact that since he always ran, he could never keep his kid in a school, so his son couldn't get an education. Kane checked his gas gauge and groaned. The luminescent needle was hovering on E, but he supposed that he should be grateful. The low fuel icon hadn't come on on his dash, indicating that he had less than 5 gallons of gas left. Kane floored the accelerator, and upshifted, passing a car wide open, unable to suppress the need for speed. His kid in the passenger seat giggled and clapped his hands as he looked out the window at the slower car.

"Faster, Daddy, faster!!!" His kid cried out. Kane glanced at him and grinned, taking a turn as fast as he dared with his kid in the car.

"You wanna go faster, do you?" Kane asked. His kid laughed. "Yeah! Faster!"

"Okay, but first, how do you spell faster?" Kane asked. The boy scratched his head. "Umm, F...a...s...t...e...r?" He said, unsure if that was right.

Kane laughed. "Good, thats right!" Kane floored the accelerator, and the revs shot up. The noise inside the car got really loud, and the kid laughed. "Louder!!!" The kid yelled. Kane, grinning now, pushed the accelerator all the way down, letting the needle max out the revs, redlining. Most kids would be scared of the noise, but Kanes son loved it.  
"What do I do now, Sasuke?" Kane asked. The small boy clapped his tiny hands again. "Upshift!!" He cried out. Kane smiled. "Great, kid." His foot pushed the clutch in, and he pointed to the shift lever. "Go ahead, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled up at his dad. "Really, Daddy?" Kane nodded. Sasuke reached for the lever, and pushed it into the last gear, with a bit of difficulty.

"Ready?" Kane asked his son. Sasuke nodded, as Kane released the clutch. Sasuke laughed as the high pitched revving turned into a monster growl that slowly worked its way back up. The pure torque being generated by the clutch being released with the pedal floored pushed them both back into their seats. Just then, a tiny beep could be heard, and an orange light lit up the dashboard. Kane glanced at it and swore.

"Fuck! Umm, I mean, frig." The orange gas icon had lit up, signalling that there was less than 5 gallons on gas in the tank. Kane slowed down, and downshifted rapidly, to conserve what gas he had. He mentally cursed for speeding like that, knowing that the gas he used during that little spurt could probably carry him thrice the distance he could go now. He drove through the snow, desperately hoping for a gas station. _Not like I would have much money to buy gas with..._ He thought grumpily.  
suddenly, his gas pedal wasn't responding, and his revs dropped.

"Son of a bitch!!" Kane yelled, slamming his hand down on his steering wheel. He slammed the brakes, and rapidly hit the gas. As the brakes were hit, a tiny bit of gas was thrown forward, and it fell into the gas line, providing a few seconds of acceleration before it cut out again. Kane tried it a few more times, but his engine was dead. No gas. Kane shifted into neutral, and let the car coast as far as it could down the road. Finally, with a dull crunch, the wheels bit into the snow, and stopped.

"Fuck!" Kane swore, not believing his luck. His son curled up in the passenger seat, silent. Kane got out, and slammed the door closed angrily. He went around to the back of the car, and started pushing it. After about ten minutes, Kane started to feel the cold, and felt like giving up. Then he thought about his son, and he pushed harder. A car roared by him on the highway, and didn't bother stopping. Kane, out of anger, gave the receding car the finger, knowing that it was futile. He kept pushing the car, trying to ignore his frozen limbs and the pain in his legs. He stopped, breathing heavily, and let the burning in his arms settle down a bit.

He walked to the driver side of the car, opened it, and staightened the wheel a bit, grinned down at his son. "Don't worry, Sasuke, it's only a bit further to the gas station." He lied. "How about you sit in the driver seat, and while I push the car, you keep it straight, okay?"  
Sasuke nodded, and climbed into the driver seat, standing on it to get a good view of the road.

"Good boy." Kane said, before shutting the door. He glanced up at the sky, and realized that it was starting to get dark. He opened the door up, and inserted the keys into the ignition, half turning them. He flicked on his four way flashers, and turned the radio on for his kid.

He walked back to the end of the car, and started pushing again, the cold already starting in on his body again. He placed his hands on the cold metal of the bumper and leaned into it, not getting any reaction for a few seconds. He thought of his kid, and how his wife ditched him, and pushed harder, screaming in anger. The car moved, slowly rolling down the road.

Kane took a deep breath, and dropped onto the ground, shaking from the cold. He leaned against the rear left tire of his car, and stared at the gas pump, a tiny grin breaking out on his face. He got up, and filled his tank to the top, not caring how much it cost, for he never ever wanted to do that again. The total almost made him re-think that though, and he grumbled as he dug $74 out of his pocket. He went inside, paid, and got a coffee and a hot chocolate for his kid. He thanked the guy, and walked out to his car, where his son waited. He got in, gave his son the hot chocolate.

"Guess what, Sasuke?" Kane asked. "What?" Was the chocolate covered reply. "We are officially out of money, except for what I got saved up in the bank, and I really don't wanna touch that."

He started the car, and drove slowly down the driveway leading to the road, stopping to let a few cars pass. As soon as he saw a clear lane, he nailed the gas and tore out of the gas station, tires squealing loudly. He laughed as he continued the rolling burnout all the way up the street. He tried to hold it through the up-shift, but missed his shift point, and the tires regripped, launching them down the street at 132 MPH. He tore down the road, and let out a rebel yell. He grinned, and slowed down to make a corner. Coming out of the corner, he slammed the accelerator, and the front wheels lifted up off the ground, courtesy of the torque. He grinned and twisted the steering wheel left and right, for the wheels were completely off the ground. He let off the gas, to up-shift, and the front end dropped down, the car swerving sharply to the right as Kane straightened out the wheels. He slowed as he came up behind a slower car, and he flicked on the windshield wiper blades, to combat the snow kicked up by the other car. He flicked on the radio and cranked it, switching to a different station. A loud country song came on, and Kane blasted it. Kane revved his engine, and bumped the other car gently, before pulling out around them and speeding by them. In the passenger seat, Sasuke looked out the window, and gave the finger to the slower car, unseen by his father.

InuYasha slowed, and turned into the parking lot, opening his wallet. as he parked, Ayame looked out the front window, and purred seductively.

"I like the look of this place, InuYasha." She said, sliding her arms around his neck, and licking his cheek. InuYasha growled, and turned his head, kissing her on the lips.  
"Lets go then, sexy!" He said. He opened the door, and got out, turning to help Ayame out. He shut the door and locked it, walking up to the doors of the fancy hotel. As he walked in, his arm around Ayame, a stewardess came forward from behind the front desk. She walked over to greet them, and addressed Ayame first.

"Hello, miss." She said, not even glancing at InuYasha. InuYasha growled softly, for he thought he knew why. Ayame nodded politely. "Hi." She replied. The stewardess smiled. "What is the intention of your visit to this establishment, miss?" She asked. Ayame cast her a quizzical look. "Uh, to rent a room, maybe. This is a hotel, right?" She asked. "Or did I get this place mixed up with that other great place we saw, just across the street?" The place she was referring to was this hotels greatest competitor, and the stewardess grimaced. "No, your in the right place. And, uh, the dog. We have a 'no pets' policy here, an-"  
"I ain't no dog!" InuYasha said harshly. Ayame hugged him a little tighter, and tried to reason with the girl who was only doing her job.

"Hey, why the hell did you just call him a dog?" She asked, softly. There were a few other people loitering in the lobby, but Ayame didn't feel like embarrassing the girl, just yet. The girl got flustered, and her face turned red. "Believe me, I have nothing against him, but the company rules won't allow such a person into their rooms."  
"Yeah, well company rules didn't make you call him a dog, you could have just called him a person. Your facing some huge-ass discrimination charges here, so if you don't listen up, I'll have you in big trouble. And I'd like to see where it says this. Now!" She said the last part a bit louder, and the girl swiftly moved back to her desk. She withdrew the company rules and regulations book, and flipped through it, her hands shaking.

"Well, I can't find it right now, you see, but it's in here somewhere, I'm sure..." She trailed off as InuYasha leaned over the desk, slamming his clawed hand down onto the book, his sharp nails going right through the paper. "Thats what I thought. The company ain't got nothing against half-breeds, its just you!" He said. Ayame gripped his arm, and InuYasha backed off.  
"We will take our business elsewhere, and believe me, this won't be the last time you hear from us." Ayame said. She walked a few steps away, before turning and pushing her hair aside. "Oh, and for your information, I'm a demon too." She said loudly. "You still want to rent me a room now?" She walked away, her arm around InuYasha's waist, and they left, going out to the car.

Inside, the dozen or so people remaining in the lobby looked at her, and slowly walked out, no longer feeling like renting a room from her. The girl, red faced, sat down low in her chair and stared at her computer screen.

InuYasha started the car, and turned down the drive, cutting right across the road and right up the drive and into the parking lot of the opposite hotel. Inside, he was welcomed a lot nicer, and they got a room immediately.

Inside, Ayame slid out of her shirt, and hugged InuYasha, knowing that he was probably still feeling down about how he had been treated. InuYasha blushed, and raised his head, to look at his lover. She slid his shirt off him, and slid her hand down his smooth chest. She kissed him on the lips, and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his doggy ears. His eyes slid closed, and a tiny moan escaped his parted lips. She giggled, and InuYasha's face turned red. He opened his eyes, and stared right into Ayame's deep green eyes. He slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and breathed in his deep scent. InuYasha laid his head down by her slender neck, and whispered her name. He licked her throat, and kissed the spot he licked, tasting her sweet flesh. Ayame moaned and slid her hands over his toned chest, dipping her head to suck on his collar bone. InuYasha slid his hands down her back, and pulled her gently into him. She moaned as her hips made contact with his body, and a mild blush flooded her face, making InuYasha smirk. InuYasha gently thrust his hips into Ayame's body, and she made contact with his arousal, deepening her blush. InuYasha pushed her down onto the bed, and kissed her forehead. He unhooked her bra, and dropped it onto the floor, kissing and licking her nipples. Ayame ran her fingers through his hair, and slid her hands down his back to the waistband of his pants, hooking her fingertips into his waistband. InuYasha allowed her to slide his pants off, and groaned as she gripped his aroused length. He removed her pants, and slowly slid her panties off her body, before picking her up in his arms. He kissed her one more time, before sliding into her, gently. Ayame moaned, and gasped as InuYasha began to massage her breasts, licking and sucking on her hardened pink nipples again. Ayame arched her back and mewled, and InuYasha began to thrust into her, slow, deep thrusts. Ayame put her hands on InuYasha's shoulders, and held onto him tightly. She gasped at the pleasurable feelings that ran through her body, and began to grind her hips, increasing the pleasure for both of them.

The lovemaking continued on throughout the night, and when it was over they both fell asleep in each others arms, sleeping in late through the day. When they awoke, they stayed in bed for another hour, holding each other. They both knew how much they loved the other, no words were needed to convey their love.

Kane parked and locked the door, walking over to the passenger side to help his kid out. He normally let his kid get out on his own, to teach independance, but he didn't want to risk his kid accidentally slamming the door into the uber expensive dark red car parked next to them. He walked into the hotel and got a room, walking up there and dropping his kid off in the room.

"You stay here, Sasuke, watch TV, or something. Daddy has to go out and make some money. If I am not back by 12:00, then call this number, 'k?"  
Sasuke nodded, used to the way he lived, and got the remote for the TV. He jumped into the big bed, and turned it on, flicking it to the cartoons channel.  
Kane smiled and was about to walk out the door, when his son jumped off the bed, ran over to him, and grabbed his leg. Kane looked down questioningly.

"I love you, Daddy!" Sasuke said, and Kane picked his kid up. "I love you too, Sasuke." He said, smiling at him. He hugged him, and was about to put him down when Sasuke kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Daddy..." Sasuke said. Kane looked down at his son and grinned. "What did I say about that? You only say goodbye when you aren't going to see someone anymore. You always say 'see ya.'" He said. Sasuke nodded, and ran back to the bed, climbing onto it again. He looked at his dad, and waved. "See ya, Daddy!"

Kane smiled sadly, and waved back. "See ya, Sasuke." He said, before walking out the door. He locked the door and turned around, only to bump into a couple that were walking by him, holding hands. His arm had swung and hit the girls arm, and he stopped. He apologized, before walking down to the lobby ahead of them, at a slightly faster pace. He got down there, and walked out the door to his car. he got in, and started it up, letting it warm up for a few minutes. A second later, the couple he had bumped into came out the door, and walked toward him. Kane figured that they were gonna try to chat, but he had places to go, so he engaged the reverse and backed out slowly, only to have the couple walk right by his car to the expensive one parked there. He watched as they got into the car, and reversed out, squealing the tires. They drove out of the parking lot, with Kane right behind them. They turned the same way as he had to go, and Kane groaned. He might have a bit of competition if they tried to street race him, so he stayed just behind them for a while, not daring to make any pass attempts. He followed close behind them and checked out their liscense plate, smiling at what he saw. The liscense plate had the letters RCR followed by the numbers 001. RCR 001. He grinned, and revved his engine. Time to find out if he really was Racer 001. He flashed his headlights twice, and pulled out to the right, only to be blocked off immediately.

'_Oh, come on, don't tell me he's blocking me. Maybe it's because he's afraid to race me!'_ Kane grinned, and faked to the right, and ducked to the left, only to be blocked again.

InuYasha grinned, and saw right through his fake, sliding his car to the left, blocking him. Just to prove he wasn't no ameteur. Then he slid to the right, stuck his hand out the window, and waved the car forward. The yellow Stingray slid up beside him, and they kept pace beside each other, until they rounded the corner. As soon as they came around the corner they floored the accelerator, and the yellow Stingray jumped ahead, the tires having better grip then the McLaren F1, but after that, pure acceleration won out, and the McLaren F1 sped ahead. Kane grinned, and settled in behind him, noticing that he had slightly better grip on the straightaways. He knew that a corner was coming up, and waited, comfortable as to his victory.

InuYasha approached the corner, and slowed, his front brakes locking easily with no traction to make the tires resist the brakes. InuYasha, with his wheel turned to make the left hand corner, didn't turn, instead, his car slid straight forward, toward the guard-rail. InuYasha swore, and let off the brakes, slowly bringing his car around, inches from the guard-rail, and accelerated, but it was no use, for the Stingray had cornered the left hand turn hard, his treaded tires biting into the snow with a vengeance, pushing his car hard through the turn.

InuYasha hit the gas and fell in line about 50 feet behind the car, accelerating hard. He knew that if another turn came up before he could catch up, then he had officially lost his first unofficial street race. The first official race he had lost was the one with Kouga, and now he was about to lose this one. The way to win a street race was to make the other person fall so far behind that when you looked in your rear-view, you couldn't see them. If the car up ahead went around another corner, InuYasha would fall out sight, and lose. InuYasha punched the acceleration, and caught up, and cut around to the right, over estimating the turn, and slipping out on the snow, almost throwing the car into a spin. He straightened the car out, and hit the gas again, upshifting. He blew by the car like it was standing still, and careened around a corner, all on a gamble. He threw it into a drift, and over revved the engine, popping the clutch and downshifting. The downshift caused the rear wheels to slow, and they gripped a bit of the road, slinging the car around the corner. InuYasha grinned, and accelerated straight out of the drift, yelling wildly, for he was beating the Stingray. He just needed to use his superior acceleration to get to the end of the straightaway, and make the turn, putting the Stingray out of sight.

Kane groaned, and wondered how he had lost his 50 foot lead so damn fast. He punched the gas, and upshifted, the torque throwing his front wheels into the air for a second. He settled down, and sped up, knowing that unless the car ditched in the right hand turn ahead, then he had already lost. He saw the car head into the turn, and grimaced as it dissapeared around the bend. He swore, and slowed, taking the corner gently. As he expected, the car was waiting for him, idling on the side of the road. He pulled up next to it, and rolled down his window. He threw 50 bucks in through their car window, and hollered out to them.

"Nice race! My names Kane!" He said, pulling his car over to the side of the road. They did the same, and they got out, and shook hands. InuYasha introduced himself, and hugged Ayame.

"Thanks for the downshift tip in the turn, babe, it really helped." He said, kissing her. Kane laughed, and clapped InuYasha on the back.

"You lucky guy! Not only do you got a beautiful girl, you got a beautiful girl that is into cars!"

InuYasha laughed. "Yeah, I did pretty good for myself." He looked at the Stingray. "Thats a nice car you got there, where you headed?"  
Kane grinned. "Can I trust you?" InuYasha nodded. "If I was any type of law enforcement guy, I woulda busted you for that little race we just had."

Kane smiled. "True. I'm headed just a few miles more down the road, where a big Burnout match is scheduled, I'm gonna see if I can't get myself into that race, make some cash."

InuYasha smiled. "Well then, your gonna have me as your competition." InuYasha said. He got into his car, and revved his engine.

"Don't worry, Kane! I'll be proud to put your paint all over my car when I smash you up!" InuYasha yelled, before pulling away, waving back to Kane out his window.

Kane listened to the fading engine, until it couldn't be heard anymore over the howling wind. He got into his car, and started it.

"Well," Kane said to himself. "He has class, thats for sure." And with that, he put his car into gear, checked his watch, and slowly pulled onto the road, after letting another car roar by him.

At the Burnout Location.

InuYasha placed the last winter tire onto the axle, and bolted it on, making sure that it was tight. He wiped the grease on his pants, and lowered the jack, taking a rag out of his pocket and wiping off the front of his car, grinning uncontrollably at the mean, sexy look of his car. He took his empty Nitrous bottles that were lying on the garage floor by his car, and took them to the refilling station. He gave the guy $500, and he got the two bottles filled up. He took them back to his car, and hooked them up to the engine, making sure that the connections were tight. He looked at the two empty bottleless connectors, and it reminded him that he usually raced with four bottles of Boost, but it being winter, he figured that he wouldn't need as much Boost. He slammed the hood, and walked to the front of the car, starting it. He reversed it out of the garage, and drove slowly through the crowd to his personal garage that he rented, where he parked. He leaned back, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath wondering how the hell he was going to win this race, or even survive it. The speed he was hitting with the Stingray behind him was nothing compared to how fast he would have to go to win this race, and the cornering was going to be way sharper. He hoped that he could adapt to the winter tires during the race, so he could get a half honourable position in this race. A loud slamming sound outside jerked him out of his reverie, and he opened his eyes to see Ayame sprawled on his hood, her face and chest pressed up agaisnt the glass, grinning at him. He got out, and helped her off the hoood, kissing her.

"Well, I might as well jack up the car now with some new springs and shocks, give me some more advantage, cause I'm gonna need it." He said, embarrassed to admit it. Ayame hugged him. You will do fine, don't worry about it! Your a natural driver, you can adapt to it. Give yourself some credit, you deserve it!" Ayame said, kissing him on the lips. InuYasha grinned, and returned the kiss.

"Yeah, but I'm far from good. I thought I was good, until I almost got my ass kicked by a Stingray that I could have wasted on a straightaway on dry pavement." He said wryly.

Ayame laughed, and slapped his ass. "Don't worry about it!" She said. InuYasha turned away, laughing. "Okay, I gotcha!" Ayame put her arms around his waist, and said his name. He turned around, and slid his arms around her slim waist.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Ayame looked at him seriously. "I want you to be careful, InuYasha. Don't push yourself, this isn't your natural course." She said, looking him in his eyes. InuYasha nodded.

"I love you, InuYasha. Be safe." She said, hugging him tightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. InuYasha hugged her back, and kissed her throat. He felt her tears leaking through his shirt, and he wondered what was wrong. He asked her.

"I just don't feel safe sitting on the sidelines, not being able to race the track next to you, judging if your making the right decisions, going too fast, and I don't like watching from the sidelines, I'm so nervous, not being with you, this race scares me..." She said, taking a deep breath. InuYasha hugged her, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, love. I will come back to you in one piece, I promise, if it's the last thing I do." he said. Ayame nodded, and kissed him deeply. InuYasha returned the kiss, holding her close.

A/N omg this was long...enjoy! Happy new year!!!


	10. 2nd last chapter

Burnout Revenge.

Kane grinned, and slammed the brakes, rocking the car forward, sliding to a stop. He got out, and walked into the garage, knocking on the side wall as he did so.

InuYasha and the girl turned around, and Kane waved.  
"How you guys doing?" He asked, running a hand along the car. InuYasha smiled.

"Not bad, I just got finished putting on the taller shocks and springs, should give me a bit more ground clearance for the slush and snow." He said, sitting on the hood of his car. Kane popped the back, peering at the engine.

"Running with reduced Boost?" He asked, spotting the two empty Boost bottle attachments.

"Yeah, I figured I wouldn't need them, this being a test of grip and handling, more than speed." He replied.

Kane shut it, and pointed to the liscence plate.

"I like that," He said grinning. "Thats a good touch to the car. Come over and see mine."

InuYasha and Ayame walked over, and checked out the liscence plate. On it was lettered "Last 67."

"Whoa," Ayame said. "The last one to ever come off the production line, and you've got it." She bent down, looking at the car and undercarriage in closer detail. InuYasha nodded.

"That is nice, but my car is a little contradictory to your car." He said.

"How so?" Kane asked.

"This here is Chassis number 001, the very first McLaren F1 to ever be assembled, all by hand." InuYasha said. "Bought it new for $900,000.00."

Kane laughed.

"Thats a hefty penny. Must be a killer to repair."

InuYasha groaned. "If only you knew the number of times it's been totalled so badly I had to ship it back to the manufacturer to be repaired." He said. "And what's gonna suck is in a few more months, the McLaren company will stop all production on repair and spare parts, because people with enough money to buy these cars are supposed to have enough brains to put it away in some showroom and never drive it."

"Damn, hope ya never ever wreck it then." Kane said, shaking his head.

Ayame, finished inspecting the car, got up and walked over to InuYasha's side, nodding at Kane.

"It's a damn fine car." She said, by way of approval.

"Thanks." Kane said.

Just then, an alarm sounded for all racers to get their cars warmed up and in gear. Kane waved goodbye, and got in his car, squealing away.

InuYasha looked at his car, and wiped the front off one more time.

"I don't know why you bother, InuYasha, your ten minutes away from dirtying and wrecking the whole thing." She said, laughing.

InuYasha grinned and looked at her.

"If a man can't take pride in his car, then what can he take pride in?" He asked, getting inside the car. Ayame grinned, and squatted down, looking at InuYasha as he checked his fluid levels and started the car.

As he turned the key, and pumped the pedal, the engine revved, the wild sound sending shivers through Ayame's spine. InuYasha pushed in the clutch, and pulled on the left hand shifter paddle, going from Park to Neutral.

(Just a little note about InuYasha's car, it's whole system has been changed when he bought it. Standard McLarens, in real life, shift simply with the pull of the paddle, no clutch nessecary. InuYasha has the clutch so he can drift using the clutch, and for a few other reasons. Just to clear up any misunderstandings with any hardcore gearheads out there, InuYasha's car is a bit different.)

He popped the clutch, and revved the engine. He looked up at the roof just a few inches above his head, and closed his eyes, hoping that this race was a good one. He sighed, and looked at Ayame.

"Ready to go, babe." He said. Ayame reached inside the car, and grabbed InuYasha's shirt. She pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.

"For good luck." She said, getting up and pulling the door down, shutting it. She walked over to the front of the car, and placed her hands on it, slowly pushing it out of the garage. InuYasha watched her through the windshield, and waved to her as she stopped pushing, the car coming to a stop outside the garage. InuYasha engaged the first gear, and slammed the gas, throwing up snow as he tore away.

He looked at his watch, and saw that he had four minutes before the race. He tore down the road, hoping to hit a clear patch of pavement soon.

He crested a small hill, and saw a patch of clear pavement about 400 metres long, and waited until he hit it before slaloming back and forth, side to side. Finally, he stopped, and pushed the clutch. He revved the engine up, and popped the clutch, stamping on the brakes. His front wheels gripped, and the rear wheels began to spin.

InuYasha held the burnout for a few seconds longer than normal, until he thought his tires were warmed up. He dropped the revs, and let the brake up slowly, cutting the wheel to the right. He spun around, back wheels still burning out mildly, and straightened the wheel, accelerating back down the road he had just come from. He saw a line of cars all waiting, lined right up across the road, with one available spot left. InuYasha guided his car into it, right next to a familiar looking jacked up truck. He revved his engine, and a second later, the trucks passenger door opened, and InuYasha saw Bankotsu leaning over. InuYasha nodded, and Bankotsu grinned.

Inside the truck, Bankotsu closed the door, and reached down to the shift stick. He pushed the brake, and pulled the stick all the way back, hearing the transmission groan and clank as he engaged four wheel drive. He revved his engine, loving the sound of the big diesel engine. He looked out his windshield, and grimaced as he saw storm clouds on the horizon. Suddenly there was a flag waving on the side of the road, and they all took off, maintaining a steady speed of thirty miles an hour, InuYasha's car jumping ahead a bit as he was used to sixty. Bankotsu grinned as he saw the car slow, and slide back into position.

They rounded a corner, and held the speed. As they came around another corner, back to where they had started, there was a massive surge of revving engines as a checkered flag was dropped.

Everyone shot forward, gambling for the best position. InuYasha dropped to third, falling behind the massive truck, only due to his lack of grip and missing two wheels of power. The yellow Stingray was leading, and behind InuYasha was a Honda FIT, an Acura RSX, and a Ford GT.

Immediately, InuYasha was hit from behind by the Honda FIT, and InuYasha gasped as his car immediately slid to one side, the rear end almost overtaking the front end.

InuYasha spun the wheel to the left as far as it would go, recovering from the skid. InuYasha was confused and out of his element, unsure how to attack the truck in front of him.

'I can't hit him for God sake, theres no part of my car high enough to hit his rear bumper!' He thought, angrily. He cut to the right, and opened up the throttle, pulling even to the truck. He pulled in the paddle of his Boost, and shot forward, maxing out the revs. As he upshifted, he glanced at the Boost gauge, and nearly fainted. That short two second burst had taken a huge bite out of his Boost stock.

'So that's what it's like for people who only run with two cans of Boost...' He thought. He slid in front of the truck, almost forgetting it was a truck, seeing it as only another opponent. A few seconds later, InuYasha felt a huge bump, shifting his car out of control. He glanced in his rearview, and saw a giant swinging hook. InuYasha realized that he was staring at the winch on the front of the truck, and broke out in a sweat, realizing that the truck could easily roll right over him. InuYasha increased his speed, just in time.

Bankotsu had stepped on the gas, but InuYasha had pulled out of reach.

'For now...' Bankotsu thought. Just then, the Honda FIT pulled sharply in front of the truck, too sharply for Bankotsu's liking. He hit the gas again, and the Honda's rear end was clipped by the monster trucks front end. It spun the tiny car sideways, and Bankotsu slammed the throttle, the HEMI kicking in. Bankotsu felt the car slam against his front, and he knew that he was pushing the tiny car, as it slid ahead of him, completely sideways. A few seconds later, the frame bent, and the car caught on itself, flipping sideways. Bankotsu felt the front wheels bite into the car, and he gave it some more throttle, rolling right over the trashed car. Bankotsu bounced in the drivers seat, grinning wildly. He felt his rear wheels slide off the car, and glanced in his rearview to see the car skid forward on its caved in roof, piling up snow in front of it. He looked back onto the road, and focussed on the red car in front of him, prepared to deliver the same fate to it.

InuYasha, who had watched the whole scene in his rearview, got an eyeful of the trucks hi-beam headlights as it accelerated, heading for InuYasha. InuYasha looked back to the road, determined not to get taken out in such an unstylish way. He shifted into third gear, and rammed the Stingray, wondering why he wasn't swerving like he was when he got hit. InuYasha shrugged, and kept on going, heading into the first turn. He listened closely to the sound of the tires, and knew that so far the ground clearance and the winter tires were doing their work. They held their grip through the turn, which InuYasha had deaccelerated to about 70 mph. He slammed the gas a bit too soon coming out of the corner, with his wheel still turned too sharply, and he got a bit sideways. He corrected his slide, and revved the engine. He had almost forgot about the truck, until he felt a shuddering throughout his car. He glanced in his rearview, and couldn't believe what he saw. The truck had kept grip and speed throughout the turn, and had caught up, and now the truck was grinding it's front wheels against InuYasha's car. InuYasha heard a 'thunk' and saw a piece off the back of his car dissappear under the mammoth tires of the truck.

The Acura RSX sped up, the driver grinning. He rammed the Ford GT, and knew that this race was a private battle. A battle between old muscle cars like the Ford GT, and new wave precision tuned street racing machines like the Acura RSX.

It was too bad about the Honda, the driver thought, tapping a button on his dash. Outside his car, his wing tilted down a few degrees, providing better down force. He sped up, and his deep treaded tires bit through the snow to the pavement below, throwing the car forward. The car crunched into the Ford GT again, and the red car with white racing strips shuddered violently, swerving dangerously close to the deep snowbanks that lined the side of the road.

The Acura sped up, pulling out to the left for a pass, but just as it did so, the right tire hit a patch of ice, throwing the car off balance. Seasoned pro that he was, he quickly corrected the slide, and regained contol of his car, continuing the pass. At the last second, the driver of the GT slammed the rear end of the Acura, throwing it into a spin. The GT roared by, the driver waving cheerily to the spinning Acura.

Kane grimaced, and checked his mirror. That car was getting closer every time he checked his mirror, he thought. He saw a left hand turn coming up, and couldn't afford to slow by E-braking a drift around the turn, and was too high in his revs to clutch in, rev up the engine, and drop the clutch, drfting that way, so he tried the last thing in his arsenal of tricks. He cut to the right, hard, the opposite direction of the approaching turn.

InuYasha, watching, wondered if he had lost contol of his car, as the Stingray turned hard to the right, in what appeared to be a left hand turn. InuYasha watched as at the last second, the driver of the Stingray cut to the left, the momentum of the right turn followed by the left turn throwing his back end out into a drift. As the Stingray rounded the corner out of sight, InuYasha grimaced. The car was uncatchable, and he couldn't shake the damn truck behind him. InuYasha took the left hand turn a bit slowly, noticing that there appeared to be an icy patch on the road. Suddenly InuYasha grinned. If he was careful, he could get rid of the truck, and put an end to the tailgater. He sped for the icy patch, careful to line it up so that it would pass beneath his car, and not under a wheel. As predicted, the truck followed him, right onto the ice patch.

For all it's ground clearance, all wheel drive, and 750 horsepower, it was still a truck, and damn heavy because of it. As soon as all six wheels hit the icy patch, the trucks momentum threw it straight forward, toward the guardrail. InuYasha grinned as he heard a crunching of metal, already fading on the cold wind.

InuYasha sped down the straightaway, intent on taking the Stingray down. Suddenly, InuYasha saw a roadsign, and while not dangerous in itself, it was killer in what it represented. InuYasha remembered the map of the track, and there were only four turns left, before the end of the race. InuYasha felt his heart racing, and decided to step it up a notch. Until now he had been cautious, taking each turn slowly, for fear of wiping out, but now, he wasn't ready to sacrifice safety for first place. He slammed the gas and upshifted, even as the words he spoke to Ayame went through his mind.

'I'll come back to you in one piece, I promise, if it's the last thing I do.'

Fine, InuYasha thought, I just won't mess up.

With that, he tore by the road sign indicating the twisties ahead, and threw his car around the right hand turn, hungering for blood. As he skidded out of the turn, his rear left wheel hanging over the curb of the road, he pulled the Boost paddle, accelerating hard. He could feel it though, all tires were gripping, not spinning. He flew down the road, the once distant Stingray now startlingly close. InuYasha grinned, flashing his fangs. Time to do battle.

He smashed his car into the rear of the Stingray.

"I'm Here!!!" He yelled, laughing. He turned to the left, going for a pass, and was blocked. He faked to the right, and aimed for the left again, only to be blocked again.

"Well ain't this familiar," InuYasha said. "Just like last time I raced him, I blocked him off a few times. But if I recall correctly..."

And sure enough, the Stingray pulled over, and a hand appeared out the window, waving the car forward. InuYasha hit the gas and upshifted into fourth, pulling even with the car.

"And If i recall also...I won that particular battle." He said, turning hard into the car. He smashed hard into it, and glass from his right side window landed inside the car, cold air sweeping into it. InuYasha saw the second turn coming up, another hard right. He threw his car into a drift, and growled as the Stingray drifted right beside him. But since the car was on his right, and it was a right hand turn, the Stingray had the inside lane, and the immediate advantage. As they revved up, tearing down the short straightaway, they exchanged blows, skidding all over the road, neither of their cars designed for what they were doing, and in such conditions.

InuYasha threw his car into the third turn, a left hand, giving him the inside lane and advantage. Once again, the Stingray drifted right beside him, rubbing doorhandles.

"How do you like this?" InuYasha asked, steering to the right. Slowly, but surely, InuYasha began to push the Stingray toward the outside of the road.

The Stingrays rear bumper was inches from the guardrail when the turn ended, and they shot down the road, neck to neck.

The straightaway to the last turn was a long one, and they amassed a lot of speed, heading into the final turn at 147 mph. InuYasha, once again on the outside of the turn, felt his car slipping sideways more than it was forward, and tapped the gas, trying to keep the sideways/forward ratio even. But it only made it worse. His tires were reaching their traction limit, and the car was sliding, but InuYasha refused to give up. He watched the Stingray slowly pull ahead, and grimaced. Finally the turn ended, and InuYasha straightened the wheel, flooring the gas, and holding down the Boost.

InuYasha tore past the finish line, half a car length ahead of the Stingray, but he knew that it was just pure acceleration that did it. He slowed to a stop, his front wheels locking and skidding, snow encrusted.

He got out, and Ayame ran over, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"You won!! Against all odds, your skills came through, and you did it!!" She said, kissing him.

Kane pulled up, and rolled down the window.

"Hey, congratulations, InuYasha. You deserve it. In that last corner, yeah I seen it. That took guts man, I know I would have slowed, I never woulda pushed myself that far man, good run." With that, he rolled up the window, and drove away, slowly, for the race was over.

InuYasha sighed, and held Ayame in his arms.

"Ya know, I think I want to stop driving for a while." He said. Ayame raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked, not believing him.

"Yeah, but first, I got one more race to run." He said, looking off into the sunset. He pulled Ayame closer to him, and kissed her forehead.

"Kouga...I'm coming, you better be ready." He said.

OKAY!!! I can't believe this story is one chapter from being over!!! The last chapter is the showdown between InuYasha and Kouga, and a surprise. Its going to be the best chapter ever. And It'll come soon. Thanks for reading, and review please. The next chapter will be amazing, thats all I can tell you.


	11. Last chapter

Burnout: Revenge.

InuYasha pulled into the garage, and shut off the engine. He sat in the car for a minute, thinking about what he had to do. He sighed, and opened the door, raising it up. Strangely, that single motion made him realize just how nice his car was. Despite the scratches and dents in the bumper. He got out, and walked around to the front of the car. he ran his hand over the bumper, and figured that it was time to change the colour. But first, he needed to fix the car up. His race was coming. He grabbed an air wrench, and undid the bolts on the wheel. He pushed a jack under the car, and jacked it up, removing the wheel. He took the shocks and springs off, and looked at his stock ones, that would bring the car to within 7 inches of the ground. He shook his head, and grabbed a set of deep blue ones, really tiny, ultra stiff. He bolted them on, and put a new tire back on, pure rubber, no tread. If it rained, he was screwed. If not, it was going to be a hell of a ride. He did that to all the wheels, and when he took the jack out, his car was now sitting less than an inch off the ground. He would have trouble making it over small pebbles. He grinned, and knew that it wouldn't be a problem. He would ship the car out in a trailer, and once he got racing, he would be going too fast to get hung up on a pebble anyway. He grabbed an air brush, and saw Ayame coming into the garage.

"Hey, can you help me put tape over all the windows?" He asked. She nodded, and walked to the back of the car, stopping.

"Damn, that's low!" She exclaimed, before taping plastic over the windows, and the engine bay. She grabbed a second spray gun, and asked him what he was doing.

"Repainting the whole thing. I'm sick of the dull red. This car is gonna kick ass, but it needs a new paint job. It's going to be a shiny black. Pure black." He said, filtering paint into his gun. Ayame did the same, and started on the rear of the car, careful not to hit the liscense plate or the wheels.

After she finished with the back, she moved onto the side, and the roof.

InuYasha stood back, and grinned.

"It looks great, babe. Thanks for helping." He said, kissing her. She grinned, and hugged him.

"I still think it's rediculously low, though, you seriously aren't thinking of racing that low, are you?" She asked.

InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah, I'm seriously thinking of racing like that." He said, putting his stuff away. While he let the paint dry, he and Ayame went inside, turning everything back on, and plugging everything back in.

They sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. Neither was interested, InuYasha because he wanted to talk to Ayame about something, and Ayame because she knew InuYasha well enough to know something was bothering him. She waited, knowing that he would speak on his own time. Finally, he looked at her.

"I'm serious about what I said, Ayame." He said.

"About what?" She asked.

InuYasha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to race anymore. I'm done. After this last race, I'm putting my car away, and the fastest it's gonna go is 30 miles an hour, to Tim Hortons and back." He said.

"McLaren is stopping production on the car parts, I can't afford to total it anymore. Seriously. No matter how much money I have, I can't buy parts that don't exist. I think I'm tired of speed." He said, softly.

Ayame looked at him. "Your tired of living?" She asked.

InuYasha blinked. "What do you mean?"

"This is how we support ourselves, InuYasha. You stop racing, you stop living. And even if you get a job, you know damn well that the need for speed is always within you, till the day you die. You should continue racing, because if you stop now, and start again in a few years, everything will have changed. If you get out of the racing loop for even six months, theres six months of technology that you lost out on, training you lost, experience you lost, skills degrading for six months. You get into a race after saying you quit, you forget things you learned, and make mistakes, they could kill you, InuYasha." She said. "I don't mind if you give up racing, but if you quit, make sure it's for good."

InuYasha nodded. "All my life," He said, "I was looking for the ultimate race, the one race to give me such an adrenaline rush, to make me fear for my life, to feel pain, anger, happiness, and it's all going down, tomorrrow. I want tomorrow to be my dream, then I can quit. I can give up, put my car away, and relax." He said.

Ayame nodded.

"Thats good, InuYasha." She said. InuYasha looked at her. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad your not gonna race anymore, after tomorrow. Because I don't want you getting hurt. Many burners die because they don't know when to stop racing. You can only be so lucky, go so far on skill alone, until someone out there has a bit more skill than you, or gets a lucky break, and its all over for you." She said.

"Besides, the baby needs a dad around the house."

InuYasha looked at her, wide eyed.

"What?"

Ayame smiled, and hugged InuYasha.

"I'm pregnant, InuYasha. We're going to have a baby." She said.

InuYasha couldn't believe it.

"T-this is great!" He said, hugging her back. "I mean, we weren't really planning on having one, but this is still amazing!"

Ayame crawled into his arms, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm so happy." She said. InuYasha leaned down, and kissed her.

"I am too." He said.

InuYasha revved his engine, and suddenly wished that he hadn't painted it black. It was attracting the hot sun like nobody's business. As he lined up for the race, his Temperature gauge was near the top, in the red zone. He waited a few more minutes, hoping that Kouga showed. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ayame waving at him. He looked, and she made a slamming motion with her hand. There was a few thousand people who had come to see these spectacular cars race, and he lost her in the crowd for a second, before she reapppeared, still making the slamming motion with her hand, yelling.

He tried to hear what she was saying, but couldn't over the crowd. They had started roaring, and he glanced in his mirror and knew why.

The two toned Bugatti Veyron had pulled up behind him, revving his engine loudly. InuYasha tried to figure out what she had meant, and he bowed his head, thinking. Just then, his eyes caught the emergency release button on the dash, each one for each bottle of Boost he had strapped beside his engine.

'Shit, Ayame, your a fucking genius...' He thought. Kouga got out, and walked over to the car, and InuYasha popped his door. As it raised up, Kouga stopped in front of him, grinning.

"Ready to be served, InuYasha?" He asked, fangs gleaming. InuYasha nodded.

"Whatever." He said.

He reached into his back pocket, and withdrew the pink form, waving it in front of Kouga's face.

"And yours?" He asked. Kouga produced it, and showed InuYasha. InuYasha decided that he would be a gentleman, for it was the last thing the wolf would remember as he smashed him all over the pavement.

He stuck out his hand, and Kouga stopped grinning. He hesitated, before reaching out, shaking InuYasha's hand.

"Good luck, InuYasha." He said, no longer smiling.

"Same, man. Best driver wins." He said, closing the door.

Kouga got into his car, and revved the engine, obviously in Neutral. He put it in drive, and pulled up beside InuYasha, the crowd roaring.

A lot of pictures were taken as the cars inched forward, both drivers hard on the throttle, and the brakes, though technically they were supposed to stop completely.

Finally, InuYasha slammed his brakes, rocking the car. He felt, and heard, the front end tap the pavement, and grimaced.

'This race is gonna be sick...' He thought.

Finally, the flag dropped, and both drivers slammed the gas pedal down, taking off the line head to head.

The rear wheels of both their cars were spinning wildly, creating a big cloud of smoke. As their engines wound up, maxing out first hear, the crowd ran onto the road behind the cars, waving flags and twirling their shirts around in the air. As the engine sounds died out, they calmed down, talking about the course, and the possible winner. All of a sudden, a loud sound was heard, and they all scattered off the road as a car came tearing down the blacktop, drifting around the corner ahead.

Everyone started talking again, wondering about the third car, when they thought that only two cars were racing.

Ayame caught a glimpse of the car, and shook her head.

"You stupid idiot, what do you think your doing...?"

She knew who it was.

InuYasha fell behind pretty quickly, and had arrogance to thank for the fact that he could even see the car ahead of him. Kouga thought he was so good, he had decided to slow, and let InuYasha catch up.

'It'll be your downfall, buddy.' He thought, pressing the clutch. He downshifted, revved up his engine, and dropped the clutch, turning to the left. He threw his car sideways through the turn at a sharper angle than he had ever dared to before, hearing the tires scream as they slid completely sideways, no half assed angle this time.

He saw Kouga up ahead, about to disappear around a right hand turn, and grimaced. His car wasn't generating as much power as it should, because of the overheating issue. He would have to use his idea soon, or lose the race simply because it was too hot out.

He straightened out of the turn, and thought he heard a second engine as he upshifted. He figured that the loud music had warped his hearing, and didn't bother checking his rearview, knowing that the race was between him and Kouga.

He headed into the right hand turn, Kouga completely out of sight now. He snarled, and checked his temperature gauge.

Almost maxed.

His front right wheel dropped off the pavement onto the dirt, but he didn't care. He was going to drift these corners as close as he wanted, and didn't care about the cost. Tires could be replaced.

Suddenly, he focused back on the present, and realized that his drift had gotten too loose, and he was way over in the oncoming lane. He cursed, and turned to the right harder.

Suddenly, out of no where, a car came up behind him, and drifted right by him, sliding in front of him. He gasped as the orange car assumed a position directly in front of him, all the while drifting. He recognised the car, and looked at the liscense plate to make sure. He squinted hard, and looked through the smoke coming off the tires and curling off the back of the car to read the single name.

Sango.

He stared wide eyed at the orange Koenigsegg CCR, and thought that he hadn't seen Sango in months. He came out of the drift, and figured that the Bugatti Veyron was probably a mile and a half ahead of him now, and he got angry. The most important race of his life, and he couldn't even race properly. He saw the needle on the temperature gauge redline, and he knew it was time.

He reached for the row of emergency buttons, and chose number 4. That Nitrous bottle was positioned directly over his engine block. He flipped the plastic cover up, and pressed the button.

In the back of his car, positioned right over the red hot engine, was the number four Nitrous bottle. As soon as InuYasha had pushed the button, electricity had been sent from the dashboard console to the connector hoses, within milliseconds. As soon as the button was pushed, the connector hose was broken off, and the Nitrous bottle emptied it's explosive contents all over the engine. Along with being highly flammable, the gas streaming out of the bottle was also extremely cold. It doused the engine block and other vital components, rapidly cooling them down.

Inside the cockpit, InuYasha darted around a car, swerving into the oncoming lane, and back again, as a pickup truck blared it's horn. InuYasha looked at the temperature gauge, and sighed in relief as the needle slowly dropped.

He settled back into his seat, his overheating problem taken care of. He concentrated on catching up with Kouga now. He sped up, and shifted into fourth gear, snugging the nose of the car up behind Sango. He tore by the sign anouncing a sharp left hand turn, and grinned. They were getting up into the mountains, and the turns would be getting sharper.

He spotted a gravelly patch on the road, on the outside of the left hand turn, and decided to risk it. To see how his car handled. Sango turned in sharp to make the left hand drift, which also had a sharp uphill gradient, while InuYasha swung out wide, aiming the rear of his car for the gravelly part. His car slid over it, and he heard the gravel skitting up against the undercarriage of his car. Suddenly, he felt a loss of power and speed, and the revs shot up. His wheels had spun on the gravel, but had kept most of the grip. He shot up the hill, upshifting and pulling up behind Sango again. The time for games were over, it was time to get the win. He saw a sign for a right turn, and turned to the left, not wanting to downshift. As his car swung to the left, he flicked the wheel to the right, the inertia throwing his car into the right hand corner, back end skidding out. He upshifted one more time, and hauled ass up the steep hill. He passed Sango slowly, but surely. He came up to a left hand turn, and he took the lead. Time to see if Sango could follow his car.

He thought of the dare he had made. Pink slip race. He wanted this race to represent everything he had worked so hard for. If it was going to be his last race, he wanted it to mean something. Ownership of the cars went to whoever crossed the line first. He thought of Ayame, her pregnancy, and he glanced into the rearview, to see if Sango was still behind him. She was. He didn't notice that his eyes were tinted red. Deep, dark red.

He came around the left hand corner like a bat outta hell, tires smoking and screaming. He slammed the clutch in, and downshifted. His tires gripped, and he downshifted again, the lower gear helping him get up the hill faster. He swung around a right hand turn, not realizing that 5 metres outside his car window, was a guardrail. A foot beyond that, nothing. And he had taken the turn at 164 mph.

He flew down the straightaway, upshifting. He crested a hill, and saw a left hand turn beyond that. He started to turn left, to line up for the drift, and realized that he couldn't turn. The tires weren't touching the ground. It seemed that he was hovering in the air forever, not having the ability to turn, while the ground flew beneath him at an alarming rate, the dropoff getting closer every second. Finally, his car slammed into the ground, the wheels already turned. His car slalomed to the left, and his rear end scraped against the guardrail, his right rear tire skidding on the grass and dirt. He bounced back onto the pavement, and thought that he saw the rear end of the Bugatti disappearing around the corner ahead of him. He looked down at his gas gauge, and looked up again, seeing only smoke lingering on the still air.

"How the hell did I catch up so fast?" He said aloud, not understanding.

Kouga grimaced, and braked hard, as he approached the turn. The car hauled ass on striaghtaways and slight turns, but he was starting to go down hill now, and the car weighed a ton. All the weight from the engine pushing it straight down hill, the tires often slipping and sliding forward if he took a turn too fast. He had tried to drift a few downhill corners, but his front wheels lacked the grip, his car simply sliding sideways, with no forward momentum at all.

And coming up had been no easier. He had taken a few uphill sections as slow as 85 miles an hour, for the thing was simply to heavy to be effective going uphill. The engine, at 997 horsepower, close to a thousand, could certainly push the car faster, but he had gas to worry about, and was trying to conserve the remaining gas as much as possible.

(The Bugatti Veyron is a huge gas guzzler, not cost effective at all. At full speed, the car drains it's 100 Litre gas tank in less than twelve minutes.)

He was thinking too deeply about other things, and didn't notice the black shadow creeping up behind him. He was rammed from behind, and he growled, his heavy car skidding right for a guardrail. He slammed the brakes, and turned hard, bringing the massive car under contol.

Under Kouga's car, beside the gently compressing spring, was the wheel, spinning very fast. Attached to that was the axle, and on that was his brake pads and brake discs. Kouga had no way of knowing that his brake discs were put under too much pressure, required to do a lot of heavy braking, and they were glowing red hot. They threw sparks off, but the discs were unseeable to Kouga, so he never knew that he was slowly destroying his brakes.

InuYasha slammed him again, screaming his name.

"Kouga!!!" He screamed, turning hard. He pulled equal to him, and shunted him. InuYasha had lost all common sense now, and had returned to his basic instincts. His eyes were blood red, and he could think only of one thing. Winning.

Along with the basic instincts for survival, the racing techniques and moves were engraved in his mind, his heart, his body and soul.

InuYasha glimpsed Kouga through the window, and growled. It was all down to the basics. Dog versus Wolf. The car was merely an extension of his body, to use as he wished.

InuYasha saw a truck coming around the corner, and was aware that he was in the wrong lane. Kouga, who had been pushed slowly toward the edge continually by InuYasha, was desperate to gain any ground he could. InuYasha relaxed his wrists a bit, gauging his speed, angle, and the trucks speed all at once. InuYasha's car was blocking Kouga from seeing the truck, and he could understand all this simply from the feel of it, just by being inside the car. He certainly wasn't in his right mind, and there was no way that he could have devised this strategy in his current state, he just knew.

He let Kouga push him back across the lane, and at the last second, InuYasha slammed the brakes, the high whine of his engine fading away rapidly. As InuYasha dropped down behind Kouga, he turned to the right. Kouga was thrown into the oncoming lane, finally, for the first time, seeing the truck, for InuYasha's car wasn't blocking it any more. Kouga stared at the truck, not comprehending, and glanced at the speedometre.

214 mph. Finally, Kouga snapped out of it, and tapped the brakes, cutting in behind InuYasha as the truck scraped by, 4 inches separating them. InuYasha smiled. He had the lead, that was good. The car that was going to be his, was untouched. Also good. He saw a pair of headlights in his rearview, and glanced in his side mirror. Behind Kouga was Sango, she had caught up again. InuYasha slammed the gas down and pulled in on the Boost paddle, gaining speed rapidly. He was on a huge straightaway, not knowing what was waiting on the end. Kouga stayed right on his tail, occasionally tapping his car against InuYasha's, courtesy of the drafting effect produced by following so close behind InuYasha. InuYasha and Kouga's cars both came off a tiny rise, where the road deepened further, and they caught about six inches of air, traveling about 130 feet, before slamming down onto the pavement, in a shower of sparks. InuYasha's chassis slammed down onto the ground, grinding along before the soft springs lifted the chassis back up. InuYasha laughed, his long white fangs gleaming in the sunlight. Kouga tried to pass on the right, using his superior acceleration, but InuYasha moved over, blocking him.

He knew that he just had to keep in front until two more turns were up, then he was victorious. InuYasha redlined both the rev counter and the speed indicator, and didn't let up. Kouga was pressuring him and InuYasha cut to the left as the straightaway ended abruptly, drifting around the corner. Kouga, nervous that he might actually lose, cut around InuYasha, drifting around the outside. His superior speed won out, InuYasha was passed, the Bugatti Veyron accelerating ahead of him.

InuYasha grinned.

"You might as well forfeit now, Kouga, for you just lost the race."

InuYasha knew that Kouga was messing up, because he was nervous. He was nervous because he was so used to having the fastest car, and never had to deal with someone up behind him, pressuring him. InuYasha knew that Kouga was now glancing in his rearview, wondering why InuYasha was able to keep up.

Indeed, Kouga was doing just that. He glanced at the road for a second, before checking his mirror.

"Why is he just following me? Shouldn't he be trying to pass?" Kouga asked himself, sweating. His hands were slightly sweaty, and he dried them on his pants, returning his gaze to the mirror. InuYasha grinned, settled back into his seat, and upshifted. He pulled in on the Boost paddle, and gave Kouga a shove, but still didn't try to pass him. Kouga was now going crazy wondering what was going through InuYasha's mind, and he lost it.

He glanced at the road, and saw the road turning sharply to the right, only a thick rock wall in front of him, the mountain that he had just come down. InuYasha shunted him again, and turned his wheel, drifting around the turn at 239 mph, full Boost.

Kouga braked hard, trying to make the turn, and it turned out to be one brake too many. The disc brake, on the point of melting, shattered as too much pressure was applied to it, and the sudden jerking of the wheel snapped it. Hot metal shards, glowing orange and red, flashed all over the place, a piece punturing his tire. With reduced braking and turning, the car shot forward into the mountain wall at 221 mph, exploding on impact and killing Kouga instantly. InuYasha heard the explosion behind him, but stared forward, wanting to look toward the future, not the past. What was done was done, and InuYasha tore across the line at full speed, using up the last of his Boost. He deaccelerated, and turned off the road. As the whine of his engine lowered, his engine winding down, the red slowly disappeared from his eyes.

Ayame ran over to the car, and opened the door, hugging him.

"You did it! InuYasha you beat him!" She said. InuYasha looked up.

"What? I won?" He asked, not remembering half the race, or the win.

"Yeah, you passed the line first," She said, not knowing that Kouga was dead. "Congratulations."

InuYasha stared at the floor, then got out slowly.

He stared at his car, and shook his head.

"I don't feel it, Ayame." He said.

"Feel what?" She asked him.

"This was my last race...but it didn't feel that different from any of my other races. It felt kind of..._slow_..." He said, wondering what he was feeling.

Ayame shook her head. "I'll never understand you." She said.

InuYasha shook his head too. When he had gotten out of the car, his voice had been soft, wondering what had happened, what he had been feeling. Now, as he stood up taller, his eyes hardened.

"No. It's not over yet. That wasn't my last race, it just didn't feel right. Wasn't good enough. Sure I beat the Bugatti, but the field was in my favor." He said. He looked at Ayame.

"I'm sorry, Ayame, but I'm going to keep racing until I find the perfect race, the one that I can win-or lose- and have a hell of a time doing it." He said. He looked out toward the setting sun, and put his arm around her.

"Somewhere, someone is better than me, and I want to find that person and race." He said, feeling the fire deep inside him reignite, the one that he thought was gone.

"I'll quit for now, to raise our kid, but I'm still young. I'm going to find the ultimate race, sooner or later." He said, turning away. He saw an ambulance drive past him in the direction of the way he had come, and the demon in him growled in victory. InuYasha then knew that in some way, this race had been the ultimate race, for although they were racing for the pride, bragging rights, and the cars, it was also for their life.

Suddenly, sirens were heard in the distance, and everyone ran to their cars, scattering as fast as they had come.

"I have a feeling that Burners are about to become a rare breed, InuYasha." Ayame said, walking over to her yellow McLaren F1 LM. InuYasha smirked.

"I don't know about that." He said, getting into his car.

"Come on," He shouted. "Race ya home!"

With a roar of engines, the two cars, miracles of human engineering, the pure embodiment of speed, along with style and good looks, roared down the road, side by side, neither looking back.

Epilogue- 6 months after the race.

InuYasha sighed, and changed the channel to the news, wondering what was up in the world today. He watched as somebody was talking about street racing and the number of deaths associated with it. They switched over to a chopper cam, and InuYasha sat up, interested. He saw the chopper following four cars as they raced, smashing into each other, one car forcing another into a divider, the car splitting in half. InuYasha couldn't see because the chopper was so far away, but he was sure that glass and metal was everywhere over the road, and no one got out of the car.

It switched back to the newsanchor, and InuYasha listened.

"What you have just seen is live footage captured by our police chopper. There are people in this world who take their cars, supe them up, and race. This is far from your usual illegal street race, or you occaisional pink slip race. These people take it to the edge, and race for their life. The police have stated that they will increase patrols immensely, and any cars caught racing will be impounded, the posting bail being $500,000.00. The drivers will face a 10 year liscense suspension, and a 50 thousand dollar fine. The prices are outrageous, and the police know this, hoping it will drive people to go slower, not faster."

InuYasha smirked.

"That won't stop a true Burner." InuYasha said. All the same, he was glad that he wasn't racing for a few years, on account of his daughter, which had been born a few weeks ago. A beautiful, healthy baby girl. Just then, he heard Ayame's voice calling him. He got up, and walked to the kitchen, shutting off the TV.

"Coming, Ayame." He called, forgetting about the police. The police could go to hell. Racing was in his blood, and no police were going to stop him.

And that's the end. But you can damn sure expect a sequel. InuYasha hasn't had his ultimate race yet, and we can't end the story without that. The reason i'm ending this story and going to continue it in the other story is because the next story is going to focus mainly on InuYasha's daughter, along with InuYasha's last race.


End file.
